Six Years Gone
by SuperMint
Summary: Six years have passed. Six years of friendship, teamwork, superheroics and life. Relationships can change over time. What happens when you realise who 'the one' when you thought 'the one' died so many years before? Everyone, OC allies and enemies. T rated so as not to offend.
1. Chapter 1

So, here is the multi-chapter story I have been laying a little groundwork to. I Never Knew and Thoughtful lead up to this. There are more notes to go at the bottom that should clear things up that aren't going to be covered in-story.

* * *

Six years. They had been a team for six years now. 'Time flies I guess' GoGo mused as she launched herself from a rooftop into the cool night air and came to a safe landing on the next. "Go, you're on point now." They were on a stake-out, a new tech-criminal (The official Police designation for a super villain that BH6 would be left to handle) had reared his head and they were hoping to catch him out.

"Got it." GoGo halted, she had some breathing space now, this guy's gimmick was something speedy so she'd had a lot of work in their past two clashes. A chorus of voices, her team mates checking in that they were in place and ready, filled the comm. a moment.

"This is Shield zero-one, we are in position." A voice crackled over the radio. That had been one of the big developments, more than covert sponsorship from Krei; the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division had got involved with them nearly a year to the date of their first mission. Even the government agreed that Big Hero 6 were the defenders of San Fransokyo. Though Hiro still didn't really let them share the communication band he'd created, hence the poor quality link.

There was time to wait through still, they'd had a tip-off that the criminal was after a fuel cell shipment and this area was the most logical strike position considering the tech, the route and the payload. GoGo took a seat on an air-con unit, she had time.

In six years they had graduated college, finished post-grad courses and seen prototypes finalised and put into production. She worked with a big name racing corporation now, actually bringing into place a whole new type of racing vehicle from the ground up. Honey was virtually saving the planet with some of her chemical compositions. Wasabi had created plasma cutting tech that was revolutionising everything from manufacturing to cooking. Fred was a writer and a big name in philanthropy, right from graduation when he established the Tadashi Hamada Engineering Grant to give bright minds full rides through college. Hiro, well, Hiro was Doctor Hamada, head of Krei Tech R&amp;D and known to be Alistair Krei's chosen successor. There were Baymax units everywhere; stored in their shiny red boxes next to the old fashioned First Aid cases and his Micro-Bots were limitless in their application having gone onto market a year ago.

GoGo scowled at the warm feeling as she considered Hiro. Now was not the time. There was _never_ a time for that. "Guys! Police have the convoy coming down the throughway now. We are at minus thirty seconds." Fred said on the comm. He'd calmed down on missions these days, even if he was unashamedly enthusiastic come debrief.

"Okay. We ready with the plan?" A voice, deeper than their first mission, asked.

"Chem-traps are in place and ready for my trigger." Honey still sounded as gleeful as ever.

"Barriers are ready; they should slice up some of those drones." Wasabi added.

"Looking out and keeping ready!" Fred took a lot of crowd clearance and civilian rescue duties on missions like this, for every Megabot threat that needed a beat-down there would be a tricky thief with distraction tactics. He was very effective evacuation with super-jump.

"I'm good to get on the chase." GoGo confirmed; standing and giving her arm discs a preparatory spin.

"Say the word and I can assist." Agent Gatti, was their substitute SHIELD liaison on duty today it seemed, their usual Agent had been pretty badly taken down last skirmish with the criminal being dubbed Hayai.

'Probably why Hiro cleaned up the radio-link' GoGo thought. Julia was part of the team out if uniform after all.

"Heads up! We've got Ha-drones coming!" Fred shouted. The tell tale fizzing noise of the robots Hayai used setting her adrenaline going. Time to put their plan into action. GoGo moved to the building edge, there on the middle truck of the convoy the bright orange robots with a variation of _her _wheels were cutting into the roof and sides.

"Let's do this." She muttered and moved to action with the others. The bulbous orange 'bots were a sure sign Hayai was nearby.

六

Fred grinned inside his suit as he saw GoGo launch herself down at the robots. She had taken personal offense that her technology had been used to make the last heists. Acting as point was boring to some, but for a lifelong superhero fan? Bliss! Not to mention when he could spring into action and save some folks. "Honey, they're coming close to traps one through four." He said.

The plan was simple; Hiro and Baymax were up-high, scanning for Hayai with the vitals picked up on fight one. GoGo and Wasabi were preventing the drones from getting into the trucks and Honey was to trap and disable anything thrown free or coming at the team if they were busy. Once Baymax had a match GoGo would leave to chase down Hayai with Hiro and the big guy. "Sweet." Fred grinned again as a yellow disc sliced a 'bot through.

"This is San Fransokyo Police. The operator of the robots in violation of the law is to cease and surrender." SFPD car 06 was speeding towards the scene below.

"Woo yeah! That's m'girl!" Fred cheered.

"Cheerlead your girlfriend off mission Fred." GoGo replied dryly on the radio. "Or at least turn off team-comm when you do it."

"Sorry, sorry. But hey, there's no more 'bots on their way and you guys have these all tied up." The truck looked a little worse for wear, but the robots were trapped in chemicals or otherwise disabled all down the highway.

"Baymax has a match. Patching location through." Hiro said suddenly. GoGo jumped from the truck and was moving swiftly even before the map updated.

"About time, nerd." She commented, getting back to roof level as the elevation of their target demanded.

"Needed to make sure there was no chance of the cells getting loose." Hiro said with his usual nice-tinged-with-slightly-cocky tone. "You nearly there?"

"I'm beating you." She was too, passing below the red bulk of a flying Baymax. Jumping from one roof to the next.

六

"Typical." Hiro smiled and sat steady on Baymax, he'd had to make a few alterations to the red armour after growth spurts meant the 'big-guy' was no longer so big in comparison to his partner.

"Hiro. There is a problem." Baymax said, calm as ever.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Hiro ducked low and looked around. Well ahead now, GoGo standing out in her yellow armour was nearing the location of Hayai. Just a rooftop away, he was on one of the tallest buildings in the area.

"My latest scan indicates that there is high levels of Trinitrotoluene. Not the human designated 'Hayai'." Baymax said, sharing the data.

"Trinitrotoluene! TNT. GoGo! Abort! Fall Back! Hayai has a way to fool the scan-" Hiro began to shout. GoGo had just landed on the rooftop.

An immense explosion burst forth, a flower of orange flame and deep grey smoke.

"GOGO!"

Flashbacks to the exhibition centre, to Tadashi, had to be fought off. "Baymax, scan for GoGo." Hiro spoke quickly, readying to jump. It was time to try out what he was planning on being a new 'power'.

"GoGo located. Vital signs are stable but she is falling." Baymax sent the data to Hiro and the purple clad man jumped into action. A stream of purple fragments gathered at his whim.

The micro-bots were ready for their heroic debut.

六

She had heard urgent words from Hiro but after that GoGo had no clue what happened. Though now she knew she was free-falling. The blackness returned, 'So it is true that your body shuts down for a fall' her last thoughts before nothingness.

六

The wave of micro-bots was easy to ride as every thought moved them just as fast as he could think it. Hiro could see GoGo falling and he was not going to lose her. "Catch her, keep momentum and come to a slow stop." He reminded himself, panic should not get in the way of safety. The stream of purple robots propelled him to the yellow clad figure, the scanners in his visor let him match her speed, gently catching her limp form in his arms was simple. By the time they reached the ground he had slowed them down to a near halt. "GoGo? Please be okay." Hiro had landed them in an alley and was now kneeling, supporting her against himself carefully.

"Scanning patient." Baymax said from behind. He'd followed and landed, he was team-medic as well as the heaviest hitter. Well, heaviest could be debated now that Hiro had his micro-bots. "Scanning complete. Diagnosis; Concussion, mild shock, several contusions, slight smoke-inhalation. Treatment at a medical facility is advised."

"I'm fine really." GoGo coughed. She had come-to partway through the robot's list, and was now considering how she was being held and by whom. She blushed, glad about the visor in the way. "Let me up."

"Oh, sorry." Hiro stood with her, helping her stay stood when she faltered a little. His hands were gentle and GoGo felt the warmth rising.

'When did he get so tall?' She wondered, unintentionally her hand had landed on his abdomen; he was a head and a half taller than her now.

"Scanning." Baymax spoke, GoGo was mortified. "Increase in hormonal, endorphin and adrenaline levels. Diagnosis-"

"I think Hayai got away. Are you guys okay?" Honey said over the radio. "We all saw that explosion." The interruption could not have been better timed.

"Yeah! It was intense." Fred chipped in. "No more robots though. Was that the micro-bots? They looked so cool!"

"They were, I'll explain more later. We were set up." Hiro said, "He must have been testing something. He can fool Baymax now." He sighed. A signal from the micro-bots told him they were back at base as ordered; he had sent them home once GoGo was safe.

"Fire service has the explosion situation under control. The building was empty." Agent Gatti supplied. "The Director wants me to collect a debrief. See you at base." The SHIELD Quinjet left the scene, keeping out of the fire-drones way.

六

Hiro had been very careful of GoGo on the way back. Insisting she ride close on Baymax, not holding the wing but, essentially, nestled under him. She was very glad that Baymax was focused on flying, not scanning her. She was still trying to decipher the thoughts from earlier, with the distracting close proximity of an over-protective Hiro.

Of course she'd known he had grown, between the adjustments to the docking points on Baymax's suit and the new armour he went through over such a short period and still once every few months even now. It was clear that Hiro was reaching for his adult height and he'd bulked up too.

They landed at base. Akuma Island, once home to Project Silent Sparrow, had been converted into their HQ soon after they had started graduating from college. Nerd Lab wasn't where they would all be at any given time anymore, so it made sense to have a facility near the city they could all use.

Baymax set down beside the Quinjet that had arrived ahead of them and the team jumped off. Hiro carefully helped GoGo down despite her insistence she was fine. Fred flipped the head off his suit and the rest of the team cleared their visors. "The fuel cells arrived at their heavily guarded destination without any more attacks." Agent Gatti said, walking smartly from where she had been waiting.

"Julia! Cariño!" Honey cried and caught her up in a hug. "You didn't say this was the assignment!" Agent Gatti was as tall as Wasabi, but Honey still stood taller.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." The woman said. She fiddled with some of the dark strands of her hair that had been mussed by her girlfriend's embrace.

'And there's why she is a substitute liaison to Big Hero 6.' GoGo thought, amused. When SHIELD had first brought them into the initiative of organised city protection teams, the stoic and unflappable Agent Gatti had been assigned to work with them. It had been a protracted and tentative dance between Honey Lemon and Julia Gatti, issues between the two having a relationship were many and varied. The details of which GoGo had often had wailed to her by an overwrought Honey until finally the blonde had "Womanned up" and got the girl.

Conflict of interest meant a new Agent, but SHIELD had some sense and kept Gatti assigned to San Fransokyo branch. The pair had been dating close to two years now and it was still cute to see her get flustered by showers of affection. "Not to break the greetings up, but I am sore and tired. Can we move this into the med bay? Or at least the lounge." GoGo tried not to sound too irritable but she had been blown off the roof of a skyscraper.

"Oh! I'm sorry GoGo." Honey looked stricken and ushered everyone forward. Baymax had already opened the doors. GoGo made to move but faltered with a wince, two purple clad arms hoisted her up.

"Hey!" Hiro was carrying her bridal style. "I can walk just fine! I've had worse from bike crashes."

"Nope, you're hurt. I'm not going to let you aggravate anything this way." Hiro smiled down. He had an infuriating smile. Like Tadashi had. In fact, Hiro had grown to be a lot like his brother. He kept the shaggy hair and was less of a dork but still; gallant, nice, considerate, caring, _infuriating_...

'No, this is not happening. I'm just concussed...' GoGo repeated over and over in her head. She couldn't be falling for Hiro. Could she?

* * *

-:六:-

Notes:

六 is 6 in Sino-Japanese. A nicer linebreaker than ** or a line.

I sort of estimated some ages on characters from their projects and jobs in film. We know Tadashi was 18. I put GoGo as 19, Fred as 21, Honey as 22 and Wasabi as 23. This took a lot of deliberation and science looking-up and stuff. So here in Six Years Gone they're all six years older thus making Hiro 20 and working from there.

SHIELD are not the Marvel movie-verse SHIELD or the comic-verse SHIELD. I suppose it is a sort of fusion of all the SHIELD I came across in media like Spiderman cartoons and films and TV. They won't be much involved in this story anyway, this is adventure/romance anyway.

Agent Gatti is Italian-American, but not Jersey Shaw style, I had a vision of someone in my mind and a massive crush on a certain movie-verse agent...

Hayai is "Fast", my first drafts had him named Sokudo for "Speed" but it ended up reading a little naff what with the number-puzzle sharing the name!

Micro-bots! Perfect for superheroic acts. Certainly Yokai showed up a large number of issues with the initial design so lets say Hiro has been working hard on these things and on methods to keep his hero and civilian ID seperate.

Fred's girlfriend will be covered in a coming one-shot series, arriving soon!

Akuma Island is the name given the island in my official Sticker Book (yay, so many cool stickers to collect!).

Oh, yes. So. Honey Lemon has a girlfriend in this fic. I warn on my profile that I femslash but this is not a focus fic on these pair either. More in another one-shot possibly. I just liked the idea of pairing a blonde with a brunette. You'll like Agent Gatti when I write more about her.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 has arrived. Hello returning readers and new. Thanks for the nice words reviewers and RGZ Archer for the shout-out! Onwards now:-

* * *

Wisely, no one passed comment when Hiro carried GoGo through to the medical room. Baymax had already had his armour removed and was waiting for them. "Hello Hiro. I have scanned the others and they are within normal parameters. You are: Also within normal parameters." Normal Parameters was a status that Hiro had programmed into Baymax that allowed him to compare his scan results to the team's average health, if the scan landed within a certain mean value then they were okay, it avoided a lot of unnecessary treatment.

"Thanks Baymax. GoGo seems to have had the worst of it this time." Hiro placed her on one of the beds. "Stay put so Baymax can fix you up." He teased. "I'm going to join the others in the lounge for debrief but consider yourself excused."

"Sure thing wonder boy." GoGo said, she was too tired to argue and simply pulled off her armour down to the special flex-suit she wore underneath and flopped back onto the bed.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax began his familiar treatment routine.

六

The others were sat in the lounge area in varied states out-of-uniform, only Fred really liked to sit around with most of his suit on and even he kept the head off. Honey Lemon had left her bag-lab to be recharged and had removed her helmet, sat close to Julia on the couch. Wasabi was unarmed and had taken his chest plate and headgear off; he was bringing a bowl of snacks from the kitchen. Fred was on the floor, sat in his suit but with his arms out, free to text.

"Yuko wants to know how everyone is. She saw the explosion."

Yuko, Officer Yuko Kusanagi in fact, was his girlfriend. They had met at a police charity function and hit it off. Then, the ever enthusiastic Fred had bumped into her on-mission and accidentally tipped the canny officer off to his identity. "It was just like in the comics man, I said something and she figured it was me! This was meant to be! Just like the Incredible Inversion Man and Detective Chance!" had been Fred's excuse. She'd been brought into the secret and now acted as a useful link to the police department and was a staunch defender of the team.

"GoGo is a little beaten up, but she's not too bad. Baymax is with her. Tell Yuko we're sorry for letting part of downtown get lit up like that." Hiro dropped his helmet to the table and sat on the couch. It was time to debrief.

六

In the med bay GoGo was being fussed over by Baymax, she'd picked up a few scrapes and they had been treated. Now the cuddly white robot was holding an oxygen mask and approaching her again. "You may have inhaled smoke. Your coughing reflex was disabled due to your unconscious state. It would be wise to have pure oxygen for a few moments to counteract any CO poisoning."

"Okay, I can put it on." GoGo pulled the mask over her mouth; the pure oxygen would perk her up a little at least. While she didn't feel concussed Baymax had advised he observe her for a few hours before she could sleep and he would continue monitoring her overnight.

She ran over the events in her mind again, still drawing a blank between landing on the roof and briefly waking in the air. Not to mention waking again, this time held close by Hiro in the alleyway. As Baymax bustled around the room an idea occurred. "Hey Baymax, were you recording the battle?" Her voice was muffled by the mask but his sound sensors were acute.

"Yes. I always record our missions for later referral." He halted and turned to face her.

"Can you playback from, uh, just after I overtook you when we were headed for Hayai?" She was curious as to what happened and she'd heard Fred raving on about micro-bots since they'd started back to base. Baymax complied, the screen appearing on his chest.

She watched the playback, her yellow armour was easy to pick out. She grinned at the speed she'd made and the airtime achieved when jumping roof to roof. Then Baymax's speech played back.

"Hiro. There is a problem." GoGo cocked her head; this was coming up to the last of her coherent memories, she saw herself making it to the last but one roof.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" As Hiro spoke she saw herself picking up momentum for the last jump. It had been a slightly higher leap so she'd taken a little more time to assess the best launch. Watching, GoGo leaned closer to the screen.

"My latest scan indicates that there is high levels of Trinitrotoluene. Not the human designated 'Hayai'." At the mention of Trinitrotoluene GoGo's eyes widened. She could remember the moment from her perspective, jumping up, readying her disks to strike the sonofa who had stolen her tech for crime.

"Trinitrotoluene! TNT. GoGo! Abort! Fall Back! Hayai has a way to fool the scan-" Hiro sounded panicked, of course. But the cut off was caused by an explosion. "GOGO!" he virtually screamed her name.

"Oh god, Hiro." GoGo brushed her bangs back a little and her other hand gripped the sheets of the bed. It was a terrible looking explosion, the tall orange flames licked the sky. She could only imagine the horror that would have caused him. Heck, if things were reversed, she would have felt the same.

The recording carried on, it was a little nauseating to see herself falling limply through the air even knowing the outcome. However it was amazing to watch Hiro's rescue. The micro-bots were an extension of him and she certainly knew there was a blush on her cheeks when she watched him catch her mid-air and bring them down gently.

The heat wandered through her when it got to the point that Baymax landed, seeing Hiro holding her close... "Stop playback. Thank you Baymax." It had to be the oxygen making her loopy. Or the concussion. That was it. She'd be fine in the morning after a good rest and time to heal. She lay back on the bed.

"I will join the others for debriefing and to inform them of your condition." Baymax said, leaving her in the room. The bed was tricked out with sensors too, so it was fine. She simply tried not to focus on just how grim things had looked with the explosion.

Which left her with the feelings that were still flittering around her mind. Hiro was twenty now, she'd watched him grow up, seen him go from an awkward and bereaved kid to a self assured adult with a mission in life. So why was she liking what she saw now? Sure, he had managed to cultivate the sweeter influences of Tadashi, but kept with his own cocky attitude. Considerate and caring, wishing to help people but with an interesting twist of sarcasm and confidence that made him challenging...

"Ethel, quit it..."GoGo berated herself. This was also _not_ something she wanted to focus on.

六

"Is she okay?" Hiro was the first to ask when Baymax shuffled in. They had all completed the main part of the mission debrief; Baymax auto-uploaded any footage he took of battles upon entering the headquarters.

"GoGo is returning to normal parameters. I advised observation until the concussion danger period passes and overnight monitoring. It would be best she remained here." Baymax supplied.

"Okay buddy. I'll stick around too." Hiro replied. "You guys can get home if you like, I have work to do here, maybe I can figure out if he fooled the scanner or was just fast."

"Are you sure Hiro?" Honey looked concerned. They had seen some of the footage of the explosion alongside the data of what might have been a false reading from Hayai when Hiro had been explaining events.

"Yeah. Baymax isn't going to want to leave his patient, GoGo probably won't want to come crash at my place and I don't want to leave 'em alone out here." Hiro grinned, it was a poor showing but he didn't want to worry his friends.

"If you're sure man." Wasabi said. "I have got plans..."

"Go on guys, really. I like having problems to solve." This time Hiro mustered a better smile.

"Okay. Keep SHIELD posted if you figure it out, our guys will probably be working on it too seeing as we use the tech for a lot of functions. I'll let you know what leads we get." Julia said; her duties now fulfilled. The group left to change out of uniform, passing by the medical room to say goodbye to GoGo, but Hiro didn't feel like keeping company. He pulled off the arm and body armour portions of his suit and wandered back towards the kitchen for a snack. Unintentionally, his mind kept replaying the explosion, as he carried on trying to remind himself that things had all worked out fine.

六

The island HQ was linked to the bay with a tunnel across the seabed. It led from inside the base to an unassuming looking private parking garage. This was where the team could arrive and leave in civilian gear without anyone noticing. A mag-lev capsule travelled the distance and an elevator took them to the parking level.

"Oh, I do hope Hiro and GoGo are alright. They both act tough to hide _everything_." Honey wrung her fingers.

"Yeah, the tough girl thing means she won't let anything show." Wasabi shrugged. "She's usually fine though and she can't lie to Baymax's scanner."

"And Hiro just doesn't want to worry us. The big guy will keep him okay too. They're all there together so no one is alone." Fred reassured.

"I suppose so." Honey pouted, taking her partners hand. Julia smiled to try and cheer her up.

The group separated in the parking area. "I'm going to pick up Yuko once she's off duty. Which should be soon. You guys got plans?" Fred was jumping into his car, a sleek black sports car at odds with his still scruffy dress sense.

"We have dinner plans with my parents." Honey beamed, unlocking her pink roadster, Julia opening the passenger side door. Fred still thought it was funny to see the badass Agent of SHIELD getting into something that looked like it belonged to Barbie.

"Sweet! So, Wasabi? Wanna hang out? Me an' Yuko were just gonna watch classic kaiju movies." Fred asked.

Wasabi still drove a very sensible car. He'd taken pains to find a replacement for the one left at the bottom of the bay and only ever upgraded to a very similar model. "Nah, Nate is back in town." That Wasabi had a boyfriend had never been the surprise. Everyone was simply astounded that he had found someone who met his exacting standards.

"Say no more my man! We all still good for yakitori and the theatre right?" The team always kept regular plans to spend down-time together. Between work, hero duties, family and now partners it was getting to be a monthly rather than a weekly thing. The affirmative replies were good enough for Fred and he was the first to leave. The others following behind until it came to places they'd part on the road.

六

Coco and cookies were excellent comfort food Hiro decided as he left the kitchen area. He had helped himself to a mug-full and a few chocolate chip treats and was now bringing in some for GoGo. It was slightly amazing that she hadn't protested being left so long, even the time she had broken her arm she was up and out as soon as the cast was in place.

Approaching the medical room he looked up and tried to squash the rise of anxiety. GoGo was lying back on the bed, she looked so _small _out of her armour and on a bed designed as big enough for any one of them. When he'd grown taller than her it had been fun to tease for a while, but in instances like this it really wasn't amusing. Though, it was the oxygen mask that worried him the most. The moment he'd seen her falling flashed through his mind again.

The look on his face must have given him away. "Hey wonder boy, don't freak out on me." GoGo pulled the mask aside. "Balloon man just wanted me to have a little pure oxygen after all the smoke." She smiled, it was the one only Hiro ever got to see (not that he knew that). He had suddenly looked like he had in the bad days at the beginning.

"Okay. I uh, I brought coco and cookies. Do you want some?" He looked a little more relaxed and proffered the treats.

"That's great. Thanks." GoGo sat up. "Hey Baymax, am I alright to stop with the oxygen?" She called over.

"Scanning." Baymax turned to face her from where he had been checking medical supplies. "You have returned to acceptable condition. While I advise caution, you can stop using the oxygen mask. Please inform me if you feel any changes." Acceptable Condition had been something they had persuaded Baymax to learn. It wasn't practical in combat situations or times of protracted operation for everyone to be kept back until they were in tip-top shape.

"Thanks Baymax." There was no point trying to end his care for the evening, she knew there was still an hour or two on the clock before she could think about sleeping. She took the mug of coco and the plate of cookies and Hiro sat on a chair near the bed. The hot drink and sweet snacks were just what she needed. She sipped coco and ate a cookie, already feeling better than she had on arrival at the island.

But yet again Hiro was distracting. His compression suit left little to the imagination, but he was at least still wearing his leg armour. Not that the well defined abdominal and pectoral muscles were getting her any less worked up. 'Somebody has been bulking up...No! No, stop it Ethel, get your act together. Woman up.' "So, any ideas what Hayai did?" GoGo tried conversation to move her brain away from this fixation.

"I have some ideas. He might just have been fast enough to get out quickly and left the trap for whoever got there first." Hiro was looking at her intently.

"Okay?" GoGo asked, concerned again.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just checking. You know, being blown off the top of a skyscraper is a pretty big deal."

"Tell me about it. Thanks for saving me." GoGo shoved at his shoulder. It didn't budge him, this was a game they had played a long time and the roles had reversed as Hiro grew. His slight push at her had more effect now. "Those micro-bots looked badass. I saw the video Baymax took."

"It was great to use them. I think I'm going to be less 'kid with the remote' and more the team leader in the press eyes. Plus I can help people a lot more." Hiro looked less worried and more enthusiastic again. "It has been long enough that people aren't going to think of Yokai when they get into action and I have been figuring out all kinds of ways we can all get transported from place to place by them. No more hanging onto Baymax."

"You did good wonder boy." GoGo liked to see him happy like this. He'd come closer as he spoke and his height sitting down had brought him level with her on the bed. There were mere inches between them. She lowered her eyelids; maybe it was concussion or oxygen rich blood or any number of things, but right now one little kiss, just to his temple, wouldn't be so bad.

"Incoming Call: Aunt Cass." Baymax chimed from the corner.

"Ah! I forgot to call her and Us vs. Hayai is going to be all over the news." Hiro slapped a palm to his forehead. "Come on Baymax, I'll take this in the lounge." He dashed out. GoGo slumped back into bed.

"What the heck was that about Ethel?" She chided herself. Alone and free from the oxygen mask she felt clammy and her hair smelt of smoke. "I need a shower." She gingerly stepped off the bed but there were no ill effects so she made her way out of the medical room.

Aunt Cass's face was on the screen as Hiro spoke with her. "We're fine Aunt Cass. GoGo had a few bumps and scrapes and Baymax wants to keep her under observation so we're stopping here tonight." It hadn't been a hard decision to let Aunt Cass in on the secret mere weeks after the "Yokai Incident". No one had wanted to keep her in the dark and she was trustworthy enough. Despite some initial misgivings she had grown used to her nephew and his friends being a superhero team. So long as she had regular reassurance and a heads up before any news reports.

"I'm going to take a shower." GoGo said as she walked by. "Hey Aunt Cass." She waved.

"I'm glad to see you're okay and I suppose this excuses _someone_ forgetting to check in and let me know everything was fine." GoGo loved how the woman could go from golden to growling in seconds. She carried on towards the room and washroom that were hers.

"I will continue vitals only monitoring while you are bathing." Baymax said at her door, he had followed his patient through the lounge. "It would not be healthy if you were to fall in the shower."

"No problem Baymax, but no peeking." She gave the soft robot a poke and entered her room. Baymax could keep track of heart rate, circulation, nervous system and body chemicals through walls so it was fine. She set out a change of clothes, some simple sleepwear, and entered the nicely done out washroom.

Under the hot water of the shower a number of future interesting bruises and current little cuts and scrapes made their presence known. Sweet scented soap and steam was its own balm though and GoGo was feeling a lot more herself afterwards.

Washed and dressed in something more comfortable she returned to the lounge. "Hiro is in the lab." Baymax informed her.

"Okay, cool." GoGo yawned. "How much longer until I can get some sleep?"

"I recommend one further hour." Baymax replied. "If you would not mind sleeping in the medical room bed I can monitor you while charging."

"No problem. I'll figure some way of killing an hour." TV wasn't too taxing, she settled down to watch some racing highlights.

* * *

Notes

Yuko Kusanagi is named after two characters in anime I like, I keep seeing her as a bit of an Asami Sato look-alike.

Have you ever had oxygen? It is a pretty good buzz. I had some when I was concussed after being hit by a car (Look both ways kiddies!) Concussion is not fun though.

The underwater link is something I pinched from the Teen Titans comics pre Nu52. It is amusing to me that there is a super team on an island, hence why I made this little nod.

I imagine Honey does drive a new type VW beetle, Fred has some sort of swish sports car from the family collection and Wasabi has his sensible car still!

I gave Wasabi a boyfriend because in personal experience, when a guy looks good and keeps himself and all his things neat and I get a chance to flirt shamelessly... He'll mention his boyfriend and I just have to go sulk.

So, stay tuned for more. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 arrives. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was late and something had disturbed her.

Hiro had turned in, wishing her goodnight, shortly after Baymax had proclaimed that it was safe for her to sleep. "Aunt Cass invited us both to breakfast at the cafe tomorrow too. You are free, so I agreed."

"Yeah, I'm not working tomorrow, it'll be fun. Goodnight Hiro." GoGo confirmed and waved as they parted ways.

" G'night Go'."

From the clock, it was a few hours since then. "Baymax?" GoGo called sleepily.

"Hiro is experiencing distress. I cannot wake him." If Baymax could sound it, he would have sounded worried. He was in the doorway, clearly having left the charging dock. Probably when he had heard Hiro.

"Take me to him." GoGo was awake now, she stepped off the bed.

Hiro was tossing and turning on his bed, his shirt sticking to his back with sweat. His fraught mumbling was alarming. "Hiro..." GoGo reached out.

六

He and Baymax were flying towards the target. Always fast, GoGo had reached the mark first. She landed on the roof. Hiro heard the warning from Baymax too late to share it.

The explosion was immense and Hiro was too slow, too small, unequipped to reach her. To save her. Her yellow helmet clunked to the ground, the visor cracked and there was no sign of GoGo at all. He sank to the debris strewn floor, useless in the face of the flames. A child again.

He'd failed another loved one.

六

Hiro was sobbing and shaking and all her attempts at waking him were failing "Hiro, wake up! Come on wonder boy. It's a dream." GoGo grabbed a shoulder. That contact seemed to break the state he was in.

Hiro let out an anguished howl and sat bolt upright, nearly hitting GoGo's head with his own, but she was too fast for an impact. "Shhh, Hiro, it is okay. It was a dream." She leaned over in the semi-darkness. His eyes were wet with tears and his breaths were stuttered gasps. He reached up a hand and scrubbed at his tears as the other clawed at the blanket. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder again.

"I was too slow, it was bad. Bigger fire... Like Tadashi..." He reached out and his hand touched her hair, "Your helmet-... I lost you too." At those words and the touch the world became real again. GoGo was fine, he had stopped her fall. She was there and breathing. Alive.

He had to be surer. His hand was still in her hair, she was letting him touch but it wasn't enough. Swiftly he pulled her into his lap, nestling her head under his chin, wrapping his arms around her. To feel her warmth, hear her heartbeat. She yelped at the initial tug but didn't pull away. Understanding his need. "It's okay Hiro. I'm here. I'm okay. Got a few bruises but nothing worse." She soothed, playing a hand over the fabric of his t-shirt, pressing her head against his neck. She could feel his pulse racing in fear.

It was heartbreaking, the state he had got himself into from memories and nightmares.

"Stay with me?" Hiro muttered; his voice cracked with emotion. "Please?"

Sat in his embrace fully, GoGo couldn't say no. He'd had a rough day that had aggravated old wounds and she was getting sleepy again in the warm and surprisingly comfortable position. "I will. Now lay back down. We both need to get some sleep." She could've sworn he was out before his head hit the pillow, but she wasn't far behind. Still held in strong but gentle arms, a juxtaposition to the hug she'd given him all those years ago.

When mental activity indicated both patients were asleep Baymax pulled the blanket across them. He had remained silent throughout, after all the correct treatment was being administered without his advice. Pausing a moment Baymax recalled a command both Aunt Cass and Honey Lemon had been very certain of. In six years Baymax had learned a lot and this would certainly be an effective treatment in future. Hiro nor GoGo would need to know about the still image in his databanks.

六

As GoGo woke she knew it was morning. It seemed like sleep had been the perfect medicine, she felt excellent. So safe and warm, things felt like home; more like home than her lonely apartment. Then she heard the heartbeat and felt the arm still resting over her, the softness of a shirt over a firm chest. Memories of the night before rolled in, of Hiro's nightmare and his request she stay...

'Ethel, you've got it bad.' She resigned herself to it; the feeling of home here in his arms was the final nail in the coffin of her denial.

She had fallen for Hiro Hamada.

So, Hamada guys had what she wanted she guessed.

GoGo opened her eyes to look around a little. She was pillowed on his chest; actually she was lying on him, not on the bed at all. Hiro was pushing 5"11 and was broadening out; her 'fun-size'(She'd made Fred regret _that_ term) 5"2 was well covered. An arm lay across her back, keeping her close, her arms had settled into the shape it dictated. When she looked up his face was peaceful, barely a trace of the tear tracks from his nightmare.

'Enjoy this because he'll probably freak out when he wakes up and this just isn't going to happen again.' GoGo told herself, it was bound to be true. There was five years between them. She'd dated his brother, who he had idolised and they had lost. They were best friends, teammates too even. There was _no way_ Hiro would reciprocate her feelings. Or see her as someone to lo- to date. She didn't blame him, plenty of guys felt the same.

It was still early so GoGo drifted back to sleep, enjoying the moment, threading her fingers into his.

六

Hiro was gradually more aware of something sleeping on him as he woke. He knew it couldn't be Mochi, the form was too long to be the cat and he had moved out of the Lucky Cat Cafe six months ago to a building just up the street. Also, in all his experience, Mochi had never smelt so heavenly. The events of the night before solidified in his mind. He had remained at the HQ to keep GoGo company.

GoGo...

Hiro cracked an eye open and looked down. The dark hair with a tell-tale purple streak greeted him. GoGo was sleeping on him. He recalled the blurry memory of an awful dream and the comfort he sought with his (really want to be more than) friend. How he had yanked her into an embrace and not got a black eye out of it. Her gentle words despite how annoying and improper the contact he desired must have been. 'I hope she's not mad.' Hiro thought.

He'd long held a crush on the spiky, punk, biker girl and it was great that they were close, even as his crush turned to something akin to love, heck, he loved her. They weren't as close as he wanted but he was respectful of her and didn't want to ruin their current relationship. Besides, she had loved Tadashi and Tasdashi was gone.

Her breathing was still of someone asleep, a pleasant and regular gust over his shirt paired with slight movement where she was pressed against him. He still had an arm over her, so she'd at least not shoved it off, embarrassingly their hands had gotten tangled up where they met but he didn't want to wake her by moving.

The mission had been rough on her and he was sure she 'womanned' through too many injuries anyway. 'Enjoy this,' he thought to himself. 'She'll let this slide because of the nightmare but it isn't going to happen again. I'm too young; we're friends and teammates...' He stopped the negative thoughts so he could appreciate the moment instead.

Cinching her ever so slightly closer, Hiro fell asleep again.

六

"Hiro, GoGo. It is 0845 and you are expected at The Lucky Cat Cafe in, fifteen minutes. It is advisable you get up now." Baymax was an excellent alarm clock. Which was unfortunate. The two formerly sleeping people shot off the bed in different directions and scrambled from the floor. There was a lot of mutual head scratching and gaze avoiding.

"Ah, I'm going to go wash-up and change in my room 'kay?" GoGo said, nearly tripping in her haste to leave. She hurried along to her room and darted in, shutting the door. "Oh god, you've done it this time." She groaned and leaned against the door. The feeling of his arms around her was ghosting warmth right down to her bones. "Shower. Have a shower, move my thoughts." She ran to the washroom.

Hiro sat down on his bed, at least there hadn't been any embarrassing problems to hide, which was a relief. The scent of her shampoo was still on his shirt, he noticed. "Baymax..."He began to scold for the late wake-up call, to focus on something else.

"Scanning!" The robot could have sounded chipper if Hiro didn't know any better.

"No need to scan, no need to scan!" Hiro ran into his bathroom to wash and shave. He did not need to be diagnosed as aroused, again, _ever_. Life had not been easy for a teenager working closely with a beautiful woman...

Turning his thoughts from that path he made a mental checklist to get through. Wash-up, dress, and then it would be wise to say he was running late or risk Aunt Cass' wrath.

六

They had cleaned up and dressed, stowed the suits into their proper places and taken the ride back to the mainland in a slightly awkward silence. Gazes would meet by accident and they would both look away and there was only so much of a distraction that texting and gum chewing could provide.

*Are you okay today GoGo? I hope not bruised too badly J* Honey Lemon had texted.

*I'm fine, still a little sore. Think some debris must've hit me.* GoGo texted back. All the while she was darting looks to Hiro, hoping for signs that he hadn't been too freaked out by their sharing a bed.

*You should come for lunch with me today. I want to make a fuss! It was scary to see that explosion, even without knowing you were right there.* GoGo read the text and smiled. She replied with an affirmative as the capsule docked.

*We'll be at the Lucky Cat, meet you there.* GoGo pocketed her phone and went ahead of Hiro.

The elevator ride was just as awkward as the ride to land. "I, uh, I don't think you should drive just yet GoGo." Hiro said carefully, "You did get a concussion and a lot of bruises." He was looking away.

'He looks so cute when he's nervous.' She thought; actually looking at him with an assessing eye for once. He had switched to wearing chinos instead of cargos when he'd got to about eighteen. Though he hadn't adopted the blazer and cardigan combo Tadashi had favoured, Hiro still wore graphic tees and hoodies. "I didn't feel like riding anyway." GoGo blew a bubble and popped it with a snap. "I'm sure the blast was aiming to map out the bay area in bruises on me." Her morning shower had revealed some interesting deep purple expanses. She was really going to give a good few disc hits when she caught up with Hayai.

She knew she was in no shape to ride today, not how she liked to anyway. Her bike would be safe in the private parking garage.

"Okay, we can use my bike." Hiro sounded more chipper. They'd taken the elevator up and were in the little security room between the elevator and the parking area. She grabbed her jacket and helmet from her hook, both yellow with purple details, and put them on. Trying to ignore how good Hiro looked in his bike jacket, the dark purple leather fitted nicely. GoGo was never more glad of the tinted visor in her helmet.

"Your bike sounds great."She said. 'Whoa, great reply there Ethel.'

Hiro's bike was red and sporty. Custom designed and built by the genius himself. While he mounted up, clipped Baymax's case in place and did his little checks, GoGo gave her bike a once over. She had ridden her Ducatti 1499 in to show Hiro, he had gotten into bikes because of her interest and memories of Tadashi's desire to own one. "Are we good to go?" Hiro asked.

"Sure, I was just checking she was all good." GoGo hopped on behind, slipped her arms around his waist and leaned in.

六

Hiro swallowed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He nearly expired when she leant against him. 'Of course she's leaning in, she knows how to ride a bike.' He didn't want to read anything into it. It was very pleasant though.

Firing the bike up, Hiro flicked the switch to open the gates and set off. They rode through the city streets. "Come on wonder boy. Take the highway. Kick up some speed!" GoGo said over their inbuilt helmet radios. She shuffled a little closer. Hiro had to oblige.

They reached an up ramp, the speed limits changed halfway. He started to cycle up the gears as they tore down the highway, waving in and out of traffic. GoGo held tighter and he felt her thumb brush his stomach, a thumb up of approval.

As they got faster and the turns took them lower Hiro was really appreciating riding with an experienced motorcyclist. GoGo knew just when to lean in and out, when to start lifting up or back for the manoeuvres to be the very best. It was a rush to ride so well, like when he flew with Baymax, and a great healer for the night before and the nightmares he had suffered.

六

Riding with Hiro was too much fun, GoGo decided, about the third time the adrenaline rush had been fuelled by more than just the acceleration. The spike coming from pressing against a back more muscled than it had any right to be, or holding tighter to an abdomen toned up by 'hero training'. While the speed and synchronicity of movement was perfect, there was a little thought at the back of her head that told her over and over that here was 'the one' even though she had lost one before.

He dropped off the speed on the down ramp, it wasn't because he didn't want to go fast, more that getting a ticket would take more time and they were already late. In a slacker riding position GoGo didn't feel like letting go entirely, she kept her hands at his waist. As they rolled through the last few streets she admired their reflection in the mirror windowed buildings. 'Now that is a photo op.' She mused when they stopped opposite one at a red light.

Reaching the turn-off for the backstreet, Hiro took the bike down it and halted at the garage to his place. A house a few doors up from The Lucky Cat Cafe had been put on the market just as Hiro was considering moving out. With money no object, he snapped the place up and had it refurbished into the living space he wanted. Aunt Cass was happy that her boy was close, Hiro was happy that he could get home-cooked meals and his own space.

"Do you need anything inside?" GoGo asked as they dismounted. The garage door was opening up so he could put the bike away.

"Nah, I washed up and changed back at base. Got everything I want for now." Hiro had his helmet off and was pushing his hair back how he liked it. "I'll put the bike away; you can head over if you want."

"I'll stick around, it won't take you that long to put it to bed." GoGo had pulled off her helmet too and easily shaken her hair back into place. Had she imagined Hiro watching her in _that_ way? 'Wishful thinking woman. You've only just decided that you do like him like that and now you're reading way too much into his every action.' A hand was held out into her field of vision, "Hmm?" Hiro had put the bike away now; Baymax's case in his other hand.

"Helmet? I can put it here so you don't have to carry it around." Hiro repeated himself. It was concerning that GoGo seemed to be a little out of it, he would have to set Baymax up again to give her another scan.

"Oh, sorry. Zoned out. Here." She handed over her helmet and watched him hang it on a hook next to his. They watched the garage door close and then walked the few houses distance to the cafe.

It was time to face Aunt Cass.

* * *

Dream stuff is always interesting to write. I hope it came across okay.

I didn't want to make people OOC, so I hope this is okay too. Lets all dwell on the cute picture of sleeping hugs.

Baymax has discovered when treating Honey Lemon and Cass that cute pictures are a great mood improver. Lets say the pair of them are HiroGo shippers too ;)

Baymax is fun to write as a moment killer too. Crafty robot.

Poor Hiro, a medical companion with a habit of awkward diagnosing can be really painful for a growing boy.

I thought chinos were a good step-up from cargos. Mainly because my sister has finally got her husband out of cargo-pants into slightly nicer trousers.

Ducati make amazing bikes, their current superbike is the 1299, I've got no ideas on lifespan for those bikes, but the future of alternate universe Earth with San Fransokyo has gotten as far as a 1499.

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and lookout for Backissues, coming soon! (Like really soon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4! It took a little while because I was up a mountain without internet taking care of a house and two hairy babies while my friend was away. Plenty of time to write but no chances to post!

* * *

The bell rang out as Hiro pushed open the door and entered the cafe. "Hey Aunt Cass." Hiro waved as he chose a table and sat.

"You got here just in time!" Aunt Cass said from the counter. "There's a fresh batch of coffee brewed just how you like it GoGo."

"Thanks Aunt Cass." GoGo replied, tugging out a chair and taking a seat, spinning it around to rest her arms on the back, she didn't do it when the cafe was in a rush or there was 'polite' company, but Aunt Cass didn't mind and the cafe wasn't busy.

It was often quiet at the cafe at a quarter past nine, the breakfast rush had passed and lunch was a while away. The types who would spend their time in hanging around coffee shops and cafes were probably still asleep. Which meant it was perfect for the purpose of their visit.

"One filter coffee for GoGo with a creamer on the side, a cinnamon coffee for Hiro and mine." Aunt Cass put the tray of mugs and pastries down and took the spare seat. Everyone had a good swig of coffee and then Aunt Cass neatly replaced hers to the table. "Now, I cannot stress enough exactly and precisely why I ask you give me an update just as soon as you are done busting the bad-guys!" She glared at Hiro.

Hiro cringed, GoGo stifled a laugh. "I called you as soon as I remembered..." He began.

"No! No! Do you have any idea how alarming it is to see things on network news television, live might I add, without any clue of how you are? GoGo was blown off a roof!" Aunt Cass gestured and waved, she was very expressive. "Then those micro-bots of yours were everywhere and it was amazing and inspiring and heroic and NO ONE CALLED ME FOR AN HOUR!"

"I wanted to make sure GoGo was okay and then I got distracted..." Hiro was trying to avoid the irate looks during her rant.

"Yeah, he insisted on me riding up top on Baymax and carrying me inside once we got to base." GoGo said, keeping her tone teasing. "He wouldn't put me down until it was the medical bed he was putting me on."

"Good." Aunt Cass switched to calm, taking up her coffee cup once more. "That was very gentlemanly of you Hiro, I raised you well. Though next time someone gets exploded off a building, try and remember poor Aunt Cass at home, stress eating, turning grey and holding the cat too tight."

"I wondered why there was no sign of Mochi." Hiro smirked. He got a little smack on the hand from his aunt.

"Are you alright now GoGo?" Aunt Cass asked. Her concern was touching to GoGo, she didn't have to care about her nephew's friends but she did so anyway. Extending the same welcome and inclusion she gave Hiro and had given Tadashi.

"Bruised and sore. I don't remember the explosion and only vaguely recall anything about falling." GoGo shrugged and finished off her coffee. "Whoever that Hayai guy is, he owes me for more than the tech he's stolen."

"Yeah... How did he get your wheels for those bots? I thought everything was pretty much exclusive to Mifune Manufacturing." Aunt Cass puzzled.

GoGo had graduated with a bike that broke the land-speed record for a pedal powered vehicle. When her perfected wheel design was applied to motorised vehicles things got scary-fast and Krei had introduced her to a partner company. Mifune Racing. GoGo jumped at the chance to work with such a major player in the racing world and the wheels she had designed were being used for exactly the purposes she had imagined.

"Someone might be getting them out of the supply line, there are a lot of steps between factory and finished product that could be exploited." GoGo shrugged. "Hayai only showed up at the start of the month right?"

"Last night was his third known and noticeable appearance." Hiro supplied.

"I can guarantee come Monday morning I'll be having a meeting with the higher-ups about that." GoGo leaned further over the chair-back. "They accept that the 'mystery superhero Yellow-6' has my wheels but everything else is through Mifune or Krei Tech."

"Right, no more job talk. I can see a customer on the approach. Freshen your coffee?" Aunt Cass stood up and picked up the empty mugs. "I'll get some pastries too, you both need breakfast."

"Thanks Aunt Cass." Hiro and GoGo said together. She returned with fresh coffee and some pastries in time to greet the customer, a regular, and take their order. The little old lady greeted Hiro and GoGo and they returned one in kind, the regulars were used to the friends being at the cafe often. They otherwise had their breakfast in silence.

When their mugs were empty and the plates cleared, Hiro took them out to the kitchen. "Aunt Cass, do you mind if we hang out upstairs and watch TV? GoGo is meeting Honey Lemon here and she seemed kind of out of it this morning still..."

"You're worried and want to keep an eye on her. No problem. Maybe you can lure Mochi out of whatever place he's hidden himself now." Aunt Cass smiled and ushered Hiro out.

六

They spent the rest of the morning on the couch watching movies from Aunt Cass' collection. GoGo sat cross-legged on one side of the sofa and Hiro lounged on the other. Mochi emerged from somewhere only he knew to take a seat on Hiro. They watched the Iron Giant, The Cat Returns and were half-way into Speed Racer when the perky tones of Honey Lemon reached the lounge.

"Lunch time soon then." Hiro said, looking over at GoGo. She had changed her sitting position a few times through the course of the morning. Now she was sat with her legs folded onto the couch, pressing her feet into his leg softly. It was unbelievably comfortable. She was still watching the TV screen as computer animated cars tore around computer generated landscapes at unreal speeds. Mochi had moved to her lap for absent minded petting and fuss, he was purring and enjoying the company. Hiro grinned, there was something great about seeing her like this, comfortable and unguarded. "Go'? Honey is here now."

"Right, sorry. I haven't seen this movie since I was a kid." GoGo politely shooed Mochi off her lap and stretched out her arms and legs. "Mm, good stuff." She had gotten quite involved with the film, mainly due to the racing cars.

"Feeling better?" Hiro asked.

"I'm good. Besides, I'm now going to have the full Honey Lemon treatment." GoGo smirked and jumped up from her seat. It had become something of a tradition that if one of them had any sort of injury on a mission then Honey would drag them out for a meal and shopping. It was her way of checking that everyone was alright.

On cue a cheerful "Hello!" Was followed up the stairs by Honey, once she was in the lounge Mochi wove himself through her legs with a few head-rubs to her shins for good measure. "Oooh, it's a puddy-tuddy-tat." Honey could never resist the calico, or any cat for that matter.

"I think Hairy Baby is more tolerable." GoGo said. "Thanks for the company Hiro. I'll see you around."

"Sorry I can't stop Hiro."Honey said. "We'll all be going to the theatre and out to eat soon, we'll have to chat then." She waved and then guided GoGo out with the same enthusiastic patter as when the pair were in college.

"See yah." Hiro waved them off, and sat back in the sofa, with no one else about Mochi jumped up to sit on him again. "What do you say Mochi? More movies?"

六

GoGo got a critical once over from Honey as they took the stairs down to the ground floor. "I'm fine Honey." She really didn't want the fuss. "Bruised, but nothing is broken. You made less noise when I broke my collarbone."

"That was from crashing your bike GoGo. You were in an explosion." The latter part was said sotto voce as they had reached the cafe, now busy with the early lunch crowd. "Anyway, we have the whole afternoon to talk. I haven't taken you shopping in aaages!" The taller woman trilled with joy and pressed close to GoGo, catching a quick photo on her phone.

"More selfies?" GoGo said, she pulled some gum from her pocket and started chewing.

"We've not done one in a while. I used to get them all the time." Honey pouted and GoGo just smiled and shook her head. When the lease had come up on their apartment late last year, Honey was ready to move in with Julia and GoGo was earning enough to rent her own place. She couldn't begrudge her friend moving along in her life. Though she did miss sharing space with the bubbly blonde, not that she'd admit it, it had been nice for there to be someone who filled up the silence.

"Off now are we ladies?" Aunt Cass said as she passed with a loaded tray. She put it on the counter and returned to them.

"Yes, lunch and then shopping." Honey said.

GoGo had another critical appraisal as Aunt Cass looked at her intently. GoGo raised an eyebrow. "I just worry!" Aunt Cass said in reply to the unasked question. She waved them out with a "You girls have fun."

Honey led GoGo to her car and unlocked the doors. "No Julia today?" GoGo slid into the passenger seat and buckled up.

"She has work. She sends her best though." Honey took her seat and clipped the seatbelt into place. In the car they could talk. "Are you sure you are okay GoGo, you don't have to impress me with toughness."

"I'm fine." GoGo blew a gum bubble and then popped it. Honey regarded her with suspicion but let the subject drop. There was plenty of time to get to the bottom of what was bothering her friend.

六

Call it intuition or instinct, but Cass Hamada knew when something was bothering her nephew. She found an opportunity after the lunch crowd was finished. Hiro was still sat on the sofa, an empty plate and glass told her he'd eaten at least. Mochi was resting on the seat beside him. "Mind if I join you for a break?"

"No problem Aunt Cass." Hiro lifted the sleepy Mochi so there was space for his aunt. "Quieted down has it?"

"Yep, last of the lunch crowd have gone, now it is time for my afternoon break and then the evening begins." Cass gave a gusty exhale as she relaxed into the seat and Mochi slumped onto her lap. "There, I knew you'd forgive me." The feline eye that regarded her was slightly annoyed still, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Sorry I worried you last night." Hiro said, he looked genuinely apologetic. "It was just the explosion... It was almost like the expo hall." His voice wavered. In six years this wound was but a scar, but it was weather weary.

"Yeah." Cass said simply. "I knew you weren't physically hurt, but all that fire and smoke..." She took his hand. "The cameras pretty much caught the whole thing. I care for all of you and it wasn't nice to see GoGo falling like that. I can only imagine how it felt for you." She squeezed his hand. Hiro had confided in his aunt about his feelings for his friend. Part confession and part a request for advice. Cass was supportive but couldn't give him an answer; they were both happy to consider her family to whatever degree GoGo wished.

"It pretty much freaked me out when everything was over." Hiro looked down"I had nightmares again."

"Oh sweetie." Cass pulled her nephew close and hugged him. A while after Tadashi's death and the loss of Baymax 1.0, Hiro had suffered nightmares close to night-terrors. Many a night was split into two for them both as Hiro cried out for his brother and shook or curled into a ball as his Aunt did her best to wake and comfort him. "You were okay after thought? Baymax helped?"

"GoGo helped. She woke me up and, it was all about her and the explosion so I was okay." Hiro kept some of the details back, simply because if he breathed a word of the actual events then Aunt Cass would be practically planning the wedding.

"It's good she was there to help, explains why you both slept late too." Cass released Hiro and was about to say more but a ring of the shop bell stopped her. "Off to work I go." She sighed and moved to stand.

"I'll help." Hiro jumped up, it had been a while since he worked the cafe. They'd had a great time working together in the past and despite his rather high-flying career now, he still loved to work in the cafe with his aunt.

"Sure thing. With two Hamadas this afternoon will be a breeze!" Cass stood up, gave Mochi a last pet and headed for the cafe.

Hiro walked down the stairs with his aunt, he wondered if GoGo was enjoying her afternoon out.

* * *

Notes and things:

Aunt Cass is the best. She has to be the one Disney animated character it is realistic for me to identify with. I wish there had been more of her. Maybe if BH6 franchises out there will be extra Aunt Cass awesomes.

The Coffee Shop/Table and chair test was an animation character personality test run the animators used. Every character coming into the shop and sitting down, complete with tics and quirks. It is pretty cool to see and I first heard about it when my sibs were watching the Disney Channel special on Big Hero 6. It is the place the bubble gum originates! There is/was the whole test animation on vimeo, so google up Big Hero 6 animation test if you've not seen it.

Mifune is what the M stands for on Speed Racer's car. If you didn't already know, Speed is Go Mifune in the original Japanese. Speed Racer has been one of my favourites since I was a little kid and saw the (pretty terrible in retrospect) 90s cartoon.

Watch the Iron Giant again. You have to have seen it at least once right? My headcannon is that this is Baymax's favourite film and Hiro loves it too.

The Cat Returns is wonderful, a great little anime that I like to use as a gateway to friends or family who are interested but not so sure. It also makes for a great film to stick on when there are kids around who don't want to watch the same old stuff.

The Speed Racer movie was a work of art ahead of its time. I loved it. If you'be not seen it, well, this film is becoming a cult classic for a reason!

"Puddy-tuddy-tat" is one of the many terms one of my cat loving friends greets any cat with. An xkcd comic graphs the phenomenom of inane statements in relations to the proximity of a cat.

Family and the excitement related to potential significant others. Ugh. Just today I spent some time talking to a rather nice friend of mine, who I will admit to liking rather in that way... Mum was right on the tease, as were a brother and a sister just as soon as my friend left. Family, got to love 'em right?

Return for: Shopping! Action! More nerdy nods to things!


	5. Chapter 5

Life has a way of embuggering you twelve ways from Tuesday doesn't it? First my laptop crashed out. I took it to the computer shop with a two day service promise. Two weeks later it transpired my hard-disc had failed and it wasn't going to work. It was a stroke of panicked flash rives at dawn that meant I still had all my documents with backed-up. I spent a fortnight writing longhand in a notebook listening to music on my CD player or MP3 (I felt ten years younger and not in a good way!).

Then, at work as I took a brief break (The Mail Room is fun and all, but it has mad rushes) I heard on the radio about a writer dying and something about Discworld. I had to check and on my mobile phone the BBC confirmed it for me. Terry Pratchett had died.

I had a swift kick in the gut from that one and will not lie, I had tears in my eyes.

Discworld is my favourite series. Sir Terry had a huge influence on my writing voice. I have been reading his work since I was a teenager.

So, once again I was wishing to pour my feelings into a word processor and craft words to carry away my sadness. Instead I have some illegible scrawl in a notebook.

Ho hum. Have a chapter my friends. I am using my brand new laptop to post this mere hours since I purchased it.

* * *

Honey and GoGo took lunch at a little ramen place between Honey's favourite mall and the biker store GoGo liked to visit. They chatted idly about work projects, pet projects and life in general. "I've made a new cleaning compound to use in the apartment," Honey said as she lifted up noodles to eat. "I have no idea what she's up to at the office, but Julia can track in the strangest things."

"No kidding?" GoGo smirked. They had spent some time at the San Fransokyo SHIELD offices but always under an escort and only so far as their clearances allowed.

"It can clear through anything and only leaves a little cerise mist; smells like cherries." Honey finished off her noodles and checked to see if GoGo was done, which she was. "So, we'll visit Gear Head and then the mall yes?"

"Yes. Though I still don't think you have to buy me anything." GoGo jumped out of her seat and pushed it back under the table.

"I love to buy gifts silly. You know that." Honey laughed and dropped a companionable arm around her shorter friend. "Let's Shop!"

六

Plastic and paper bags crinkled as Honey Lemon strode through the mall with armloads of purchases. GoGo trailed along beside her, a single bag in hand. She had managed to convince Honey to leave her spoiling to one, okay two, purchases. She had a new patch for one of her bike jackets and a vinyl decal for a bike. It hadn't stopped Honey undertaking some serious retail therapy. "Should we stop for coffee?" Honey asked.

"Sure. I could go for something." It had been a while since their last break. "Where d'you want to go?" GoGo looked around for anywhere worth stopping at.

"Ooo, how about that place!" Honey pointed out one of the franchise locations. Neither of them were big fans of brand name places, The Lucky Cat Cafe was high quality and spoiled them really, but this location was the best of those in the mall.

"Sure." GoGo binned her gum and followed Honey to the coffee place and sat on the spare chair at the table as Honey settled her shopping and herself. They ended up sat opposite each other, GoGo couldn't sit the way she wanted to but dealt with it by leaning onto the table. She preferred it at the Lucky Cat.

Hiro was at the Lucky Cat most of the time too.

"Earth to GoGo? Do you have an order?" Honey waved in front of GoGo's face. She looked concerned.

"Sorry, didn't hear you. Coffee, hint of cinnamon please." GoGo blinked, Honey narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I'm fine Honey. Baymax cleared me and everything." Why did she keep zoning out?

"I'll make the order then." Honey headed for the baristas. GoGo vaguely recalled that this brand had been the one her friend had worked for during college. It was only when she came back with the order that GoGo realised she had requested Hiro's order.

"One coffee with a hint of cinnamon." Honey smiled and placed it on the table, of course she knew it was Hiro's order, Honey remembered everyone's coffee order. She took her seat and looked at GoGo again. "So, what's on your mind? It isn't like you to be so distracted, even after a pretty bad mission." She sipped her coffee.

"I am pretty distracted aren't I?" GoGo knew there was no use denying it. They had shared a living space for years and Honey knew exactly how to read her. "Injuries last night and an interrupted sleep and... something to think over." She drank a little of her coffee, it was nice, 'that's why Hiro likes it then.'

"You didn't get a good sleep?" Honey was always sympathetic; she was wonderful to talk to if you felt under the weather.

"I got _blown off_ a roof in front of _Hiro_." GoGo said; careful emphasis on the key words. Honey's eyes widened and she gasped. "Yeah, he had a pretty bad nightmare apparently." She winced to recall his thrashing, his panic, how badly it had affected him. "In that version of events it was Tadashi all over again. Poor guy."

"It was a good thing you were there." Honey said softly. "You've always been able to calm him down, you're both close." It was true too, any situation of high stress or negative emotion and Hiro would either actively seek out GoGo or she'd be there to help talk him down to a healthier state.

"Yeah. We are close." GoGo didn't notice the extra burr in the last syllable. Honey did.

"Something's changed GoGo." Honey regarded her friend closely. GoGo was pretty much in control of her emotions but things would slip through the mask. "More happened."

"Maybe?" GoGo needed to say this, hopefully Honey could help her figure things out, or at least she could get it off her chest and mind. "He was freaked out, we had a hug and he didn't want me to leave. So I sort of slept in the same bed as him..."

"Sooooo cuuuute!" Honey didn't squeal too loudly, she had her hands over her mouth, but you could see her smile either side of them. "So didja have a good sleep then?" GoGo just blushed, mortified, it wasn't fair how perceptive Honey was.

"He's like my little brother for goodness sake Honey!" She hissed, she didn't want to be centre of attention in the coffee place.

"Or, that is how you've sublimated you're true emotions for someone you knew was unsuitable as a partner." Honey pounced, "Now he is an adult the age gap isn't as pronounced you _like_ him." She was grinning fit to burst.

"He's my friend!" GoGo protested half-heartedly. "I met him when he was a kid!"

"Really?" Honey really was too expressive with her face, all eyebrows and smirks. "Hiro Hamada was never just a kid tagging along. He was smarter than all four of us together and grown up with it too, in a way." She drained her coffee. "Sure, there were some ways he was still a kid and not so socially adult, but now he is. Five years gap is nothing."

"Honey..." GoGo was about to say more, but their phones buzzed. Their specific, _special_, phones. "We gotta go. Come on." Honey left a tip and grabbed up all their bags, her car was in the Mall lot and it wasn't far to drive down to the bay.

It was mission time.

六

HQ was buzzing with activity as everyone rushed about suiting up and getting equipped. There were automatic systems that cleaned, repaired and restocked the armour whenever it was stowed. Everyone preferred to use their rooms to change unless it was a real emergency. It didn't take long.

Armoured up and ready, they headed for the helipad. "We're up against Black Ghost." Hiro supplied as he led them through the corridors. A strange metallic hissing followed them in the ducts.

'Micro-bots.' GoGo thought as they stepped into daylight. "What's he got this time?" She asked, looking out towards the city.

Black Ghost had been troubling the team for about three years. Whether he was a single person or an organisation, no one could figure out, every time they caught up with the figure directing the chaos it would turn out to be a robot in a costume. Then a few months later Black Ghost would pop up again and wreak more havoc.

"SHIELD says it is 010 and 013 types. Two sets, they're just trashing tech plaza right now. In the middle of Invent Fair." Hiro looked at the display he had built into his gauntlet, the projected screen displayed two speedy figures and two giant robots smashing through temporary stands and the permanent structures of Tech Plaza. "We all good to go?"

"Ready."

"Let's go for it."

"Locked and loaded!"

"I'm good." GoGo had noticed the micro-bots had gathered around them.

"We're trying a new way over the bay today." Hiro said, a grin in his voice. "Micro-bot travel." GoGo felt a slight pressure around her feet as they lifted in the grasp of hundreds and thousands of micro-bots. They leapt over the fence, she heard Wasabi screech, and quickly the 'bots were carrying them along over the waters of the bay. Baymax launched beside them and flew alongside.

"This is awesome!" Fred yelled, he struck a pose of flight crossed with surfing. After a few moments of un-surety, Honey sat down on the structure carrying them and pulled out her phone for a selfie. Wasabi was clinging to a staff like protrusion Hiro had obviously put in place for him. Hiro himself was at the peak of the tower rising over the water. GoGo made her way up to him.

"Enjoying the ride?" Hiro asked, the space widened to accommodate her.

"It could be faster." She teased, sneaking a glance at him, pointless really as his face was obscured.

"True, but then Baymax may need to bring out the defibrillator for Wasabi." Hiro laughed. He looked down to GoGo. "Are you good to get into the action today?" She looked fine, she was stood upright and ready to go, but was she faking? Plus he was feeling rather protective of her; waking up holding her close had set his mind off on a bit of a caveman route.

"I don't want to miss tangling with two 010s. After all this mess with Hayai it will be relaxing to smash some 'bots and try and catch Black Ghost." GoGo jostled Hiro playfully a moment.

010 was a speedster type robot, Black Ghost had a number of robots that were deployed to fight and GoGo really enjoyed beating the fast ones. It was a chance to outpace something with a little more a challenge than the average criminal with a fast getaway vehicle.

They reached land and the micro-bots started to pull them across the city towards Tech Plaza. Hiro could see the smoke rising. 013 was a real heavy hitter.

"Sorry it had to interrupt your down-time." He had got the call at the cafe and left without any trouble.

"No problem. This is as therapeutic as some rest." GoGo changed stance on the micro-bots as they began to take their path towards the scene of the attack. Ready to move off and fight as soon as they landed.

As they got closer, Hiro had formulated a plan."Okay, plan time guys. Baymax, Wasabi and I will face the two 013s. Fred, GoGo, Honey; you guys try and take down the 010s quickly and then get any civilians out of the area. If it looks like the 013s are actively going for civilians then leave the 010s to GoGo and focus on evacuation. Think you can chase down two 010s GoGo?" Hiro said over the team radio.

"In my sleep." The confident reply needed the gum-pop but she'd stopped chewing it during missions. Hiro missed it in these situations.

"What about getting Black Ghost?" Fred asked. They still didn't have any information on who or what Black Ghost was, no traces led back to anything useful.

"SHIELD are putting the trace on Black Ghost this time, full focus." Hiro let them all to the ground, they had reached the action. "Okay guys. You know the plan." He watched as GoGo shot off after what appeared to be a motion blur. 'She just gets faster.' He hadn't even seen her deploy wheels.

"Hiro, the robot designated 013 is approaching." Baymax warned. His rocket fist had just shattered a thrown stand into little pieces.

"Okay. We'd better take them down huh?" Hiro set the micro-bots on the first lumbering giant. 013 types were as wide as a tank and moved slowly but their swinging arms and brute strength made them a threat. Wasabi was already slicing his way towards the other unit, it took advantage of its strength to lift and throw heavy objects.

"Are you really leaving Black Ghost to SHIELD?" GoGo's voice came over the radio.

'Of course she can chase down enemies and make small talk at the same time.' Hiro thought, keeping his concentration on pushing the micro-bots at the attacking 013. Baymax had moved to assist Wasabi as soon as the little purple 'bots had immobilised Hiro's opponent. "No, I have some drones and programmes tracking Black Ghost too."

"Cool. Do you think we'll get anything useful this time?" GoGo sped past him as she spoke over the radio. She had been the one to chase down the Black Ghost on most occasions, they'd not wanted to risk an escape at speed so she had raced to the source of the mayhem.

A yellow disc span past him and hit something. The 010 she was chasing fell to the floor. "Nice shot." Hiro whistled, then decided he would show off a bit. He thought back to Megabot and Little Yama. The micro-bots were essentially Megabot segments after all...

It didn't take long, the 013 he was facing was parts on the floor. Parts which included a radio control unit. Tugging a wire from his wrist computer, Hiro plugged it into an access port on the transmitter and set about tracing the signal back.

"We have disabled the unit designated 013." Baymax supplied over the radio.

"Sliced and diced into lovely cubic sections." Wasabi added. "That was an impressive move with the micro-bots."

"Wonder boy did it again." GoGo said; she'd halted next to him.

The other 010 unit was trapped in a sticky chemical blob and melted by fire breath. Fred was giving a report to the police who had arrived and the joint SFPD and SHIELD clean-up crew were moving in.

It was pretty efficient how the city operated since the rise of tech crime. Emergency services would take a perimeter that the civilians could be evacuated to. Once things were finished between the team and their foe then the officials moved in to tidy up.

"What are you doing Hiro?" Honey asked, walking up to join the others.

"Trying to track down our friend Black Ghost." Hiro said, tapping commands into the computer. There was no connection to make, Hiro cursed under his breath. "No luck." He tugged the wire free and stood, pausing to give the dead device a kick.

"Never mind. We're all okay and no one got blown up." GoGo gave him a tap on the arm.

"Ooh hey! It's nearly dinner time. We're all free right? Lets go get some food." Honey suggested cheerily. There was a chorus of agreement.

"There's a great kebab place a few blocks away." Fred chipped in.

六

Having grown up and entered the adult world the friends hadn't had much casual downtime together. Out of their armour and in their street clothes they spent an evening like the old times. Talking and horsing around.

* * *

No worries reader who's name I forget! SHIELD Are background noise and a default deus ex machina or what-have-you to clean things up and make things run smoothly so "But what about..." (Think Lucy Lawless when she was on the Simpsons.)

\- Black Ghost is the badguy/group in Cyborg 009. A cool series that sort of left me wanting. I decided to slip in these sort of anime and manga based tech-villains to the asian infused world of BH6.

\- Kebabs are great, the Turkish version of Shwarma. I couldn't resist a reference to Avengers!

So, more should come in time.

I tell yah, getting used to a new laptop keyboard and trackpad is murder!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 friends and readers! Notes at the bottom and maybe some stuff I might develop into other stories in the chapter.

* * *

SHIELD Reported that they'd had no luck finding the true Black Ghost, just another puppet robot acting as a signal relay between the master controller and the number units. Hayai hadn't reared his head again either though, so they had an entire day off with work and hero duties done. For once no one felt the urge to train or practice, but everyone was spending time with partners and family.

This left one member at a disadvantage.

六

A western played in the background, it was a classic and GoGo liked the classics, they reminded her of her grandpa. When her mother had died the old man had spent a lot of time with her, a last tangible link to her mom, especially once her father re-married.

She wasn't really watching the film, chances were she knew it by heart anyway, it was simply a distraction. Since waking in Hiro's arms she had been feeling lonely in her apartment, the first time in a long while. For more complicated reasons than the times after she had moved out of a space shared with Honey. Not to mention how angry she was at some creep stealing her tech and a little stress centred around how her bosses at work might think she was behind the theft. It was mostly Hiro on her mind though. The storm of emotions were not welcome.

GoGo knew ignoring her feelings wasn't the healthful option, the mature path or any number of other things, but it was what she was good at. Moving fast to escape, staying silent to quiet thoughts she didn't want to confront. But this was something she needed to think about.

Tadashi hadn't been her first boyfriend, but he had been the first person she had developed a certain fondness for. Losing him had hurt; hiding it from the others had been far too easy. Taking up a superheroic identity had been the perfect way to push things deeper down. It had been scarily simple to act like nothing had touched her.

Then Hiro had snapped and nearly killed someone.

In the time she had spent with him, when they would all visit the Hamada's garage while Hiro worked on his project, the days the little genius was turning their work into superpowers, she had come to appreciate the wonder boy. Even as a young teen he had been whip-smart, witty and mildly sardonic. Things that had drawn her to friendship with him.

That moment in the ruined lab had scared and angered her. But as they flew from the island on Fred's family helicopter, Honey had cried a little over what the professor had said about Tadashi. It reminded her no one was a rock, emotionless, no matter what she thought. It had been a simple thing to hug him when they reached his garage , hoping to share that she understood and accepted his apology.

After Yokai, caring for Hiro lightened the load of her mixed emotions. He was mourning the loss of Tadashi too, something she shared and could help with. Hiro had never mourned for someone before, he had been too young to miss his parents; she had lost a mother and a grandfather and knew well what grief and loss could do.

They had gotten closer through the shared understanding. then they had become close friends. Hiro appreciated silence, they both liked action movies and fast vehicles. It had become a known fact that they were closer to each other than the others, even before adulthood and partners had complicated things. Not to mention Hiro growing up.

There was a definite moment where he had switched from kid-brother to an adult. That had to have been at his graduation. When Hiro had dedicated his success to his lost brother and the friends who had helped him get so far.

He had grown up. But she had denied it. There was still too much of an age gap at the time. She had been twenty three and he was eighteen, still, she had found his company to be that of a best friend, not a kid-brother.

Thinking on it, she had loved him in a way all that time. Letting the more awkward parts, like attraction, be buried by familial love. Keeping the status quo, keeping safe.

And now she was more than attracted to him. Embarrassingly enough.

"Eesh, this is getting me nowhere." GoGo said aloud, frustrated. She turned off the TV, there were a few things she liked do to clear or focus her mind. Meditation and martial arts drills were out, she was too twitchy over the subject matter she was stuck on. She didn't feel like visiting the cemetery, while speaking to her mom and grandfather could help, Tadashi was there and she had to get things settled before she spoke to him.

Thoughts of the cemetery were putting her mood down. It wasn't helping.

Her bike though... Her bike could lead to a certain kind of enlightenment, a brief attaining of nirvana. It would be perfect.

六

Sundays were always a day off for Cass Hamada, bar special events and an open door to friends and family. This one was particularly good though, she had Hiro to herself for a day. Since he had moved out she had missed having him around all the time. Of course he still visited daily, they ate together and he would always come to give her a hug before he set off for work. But there were times when she would be working, or counting up the day's take or cleaning the cafe, maybe even watching a movie, and she would start to call Hiro out of his room only to recall he didn't live there anymore. It wasn't as painful as losing Tadashi, but she still felt a pang.

She had an empty nest.

"Not dwelling on that Mochi." She said to the cat, he looked at her a little puzzled but Cass knew her cat was well used to her. She could hear Hiro muttering in the kitchen. He had left with a promise to return with tea. It seemed he was distracted. He'd been affected by the explosion the other day, she mused, of course it had caught his imagination in a terrible way. It probably hadn't helped that it had been GoGo caught up in it.

Hiro had been seventeen when he had very reluctantly admitted to his aunt that he had a very big crush on the young woman. Cass had been expecting something like that. Hiro had been in high school when he was a child, in college as a teenager. Of course he would find older girls attractive, they were who he was around all the time and having come to appreciate intelligence and maturity, girls his age weren't interesting enough or grown up enough.

To tell the truth Cass liked GoGo and even as Hiro grew up and confessed that it wasn't so much a crush as it was love and he was going to respect the relationship he had, she still hoped he might one day work up the courage to at least tell GoGo.

"Tea. Finally." Hiro interrupted her thoughts, arriving with two steaming mugs. "I really have to design a more efficient kettle or something."

"Some of us like old fashioned things mister." Cass took her tea and patted the sofa seat beside her. "So, are you up for a screening of Invasion of the Killer Brains?"

"Of course!" Hiro took his seat and Cass set the movie playing. Her boy may be technically a man now and taller than her, but he was still her boy.

六

Neon lights flickered on to illuminate the space, GoGo had selected her new residence on the merits of its large garage area. In fact, the old building had been a garage and repair shop back in the day. The vast work-space only needed modern security and a little TLC to make it perfect and the offices above had been converted into her home. One half was dedicated to motorcycles and the other to her pedal bikes.

Looking over the collection, she was seeking a certain special bike, GoGo trailed through the racks and stands. If today was for thinking, almost communing, she wanted her BMX. Her first BMX. Finding the yellow bike she took it down and checked it out. The wheels needed a little filling and maybe some oiling for the moving parts. Otherwise it was still good.

After a bit of maintenance she was ready to go. Grabbing a helmet from the rack, one of her full face types with interior speakers for music link-up, GoGo pushed it out and left her building. Doors locked behind her and mounting up she was soon tearing down the street.

It took some pedalling to get up to speed, but this model was for park stunts and it was thirteen years old now, of course it needed effort. A little worn, the weathered yellow paint still looked great in her eyes though. GoGo loved this bike, simply riding it was clearing away the melancholy she had sought to escape.

六

The skatepark was quiet when GoGo arrived. The area wasn't exactly a busy or well visited one and the skatepark itself was a relic of a past time. One of those places lost in the city amongst developments and progress, protected by some obscure ordinance and left to quietly moulder or be discovered like a hidden treasure. There was a nicer place across town that was popular with the kids and teens, another reason GoGo preferred this place.

It had been her place though, one her grandpop took her to and her favourite place until her quest for speed took over and velodromes were more appropriate.

Reaching the edge of the bowl and surveying the expanse of sculpted concrete GoGo grinned and started her music playing. "Time for some fun." She dropped her bike over the lip and down. Speed, ramp stunts, jumps and hops played out as rubber rolled over the paving.

As the music played and adrenaline fuelled blood roared in her ears while her body was suspended in 'wicked' air; GoGo was at peace. Her mind quieted, her body relaxed. The moment a jump turned to hang-time, she knew she was moving so fast that time could stand still. The landing always brought a tingle of excitement and adrenaline. Serotonin flooding her brain, Baymax would say.

Out here she could breathe and be free.

六

Sunset painted the sky shades of orange and pinkish-red as GoGo rode home from her poured concrete paradise. Her anger at Hayai, stress about how he had gotten her tech and the problematic thoughts about Hiro? They had all settled now. Hayai would slip up and she would stop him. Her wheels had been stolen, no one would link her with the criminal and her bosses would back her up on that.

Her thoughts, her feelings about Hiro were settled too. She liked him quite deeply. He was a clever, slightly smart-mouthed, nice guy who was easy on the eyes to boot. They were long-term friends and teammates so they knew each other better than some looker at a bar. The five year age gap was no big deal now he was twenty and had crossed the threshold into the nebulous realm of "adult". Every year that passed would only make the gap seem smaller.

There was only one issue left now. How to turn, or at least try to turn their relationship up a level? She needed advice.

Only one person qualified for that job and she certainly owed GoGo big time. Who else had been a listening ear for her own romantic issues?

GoGo halted her bike and took out her phone, she swiped the contact name and the call connected. As soon as the ringtone stopped she spoke before she could lose her nerve. "Honey, do you mind if I stop by? I need some advice."

六

Honey was happy to have friends over. Her apartment was big enough to hold everyone and their partners and some of Julia's friends too. Being a top developer in a huge chemical lab not only let her help the world, it paid well too! Humming cheerily to herself she set a pot of tea brewing ready for GoGo and wondered if the advice was related at all to their conversation at the coffee shop.

She really really hoped so. It was too cute!

A few moments later there was a tone from the buzzer and the door-cam screen lit up. A familiar figure in a bike helmet was in view with a bike in hand. "Come on in!"Honey called down the mic and pressed the entry button. A few moments later GoGo was at her door, a bike hoisted up on her shoulder with a helmet hanging from the handlebars.

"Hey." GoGo entered. "I'll leave this by the door okay?" She leant her bike against the wall under the coat-rail.

"No problem." Honey had swept across the open-plan living space to the kitchen area. "I have your favourite tea, no sugar and a little lemon right?"

"Thanks, is it slices or juice?" GoGo kicked her shoes off and took to her favourite seat, she had the pleasant ache of worked muscles that told of a ride well-done.

"Which do you prefer? I have both." Honey opened her refrigerator, there was a wrapped lemon on hand and one of the little plastic ones of juice too.

"Can I have a slice? It tastes better if there's been a real lemon floating in the tea."

Honey looked over at her friend, who was leaning back into the deep chair with her arms outstretched and head resting in the back. She smiled, she missed living with her friend, even if Julia did provide all the surly and wry comments a girl could want. She set a tray with the teapot and cups, her tea fixings and GoGo's, a few little cookies and candies and took them over to the coffee table near the seats.

"So, what's the problem?" Honey sat on her couch and poured the tea for them both.

GoGo leaned in, folding her arms onto her knees. "I have to figure out how to let Hiro know how I feel." She wasn't looking at Honey and had jumped right into the reason to prevent herself from avoiding the subject again. Emotions really were not her thing _at all_.

Honey smiled behind her tea-cup. Hiro hadn't ever outright told her he was head-over-heels for GoGo, but she'd twigged that their young friend was rather fond of the speedster. Though there wasn't anything she could say to GoGo, now she had a chance to encourage her towards him.

"How did you let Tadashi know?" Honey took a sip of her steaming tea. She'd never heard the story from GoGo.

"The photo booth; the picture strips... If he had reacted badly I would have laughed it off as a joke." Despite herself GoGo smiled. "I told Hiro that story years ago. But do you think a genius gets where he is by forgetting things?"

Honey gave GoGo's cooling tea a significant look. Her friend took a sip. "Are you sure he doesn't feel the same way?" Here was the moment of truth, had GoGo noticed Hiro's attention to her, their close friendship that was a little closer than their connections to the others in the group?

GoGo nearly choked on her tea. "Seriously?"

Honey sighed internally, so she hadn't. "Well, why not?" she shrugged. Hiro hadn't told her anything, and there was always the possibility that maybe she had been guessing or seeing things that weren't there. It wouldn't be fair to give GoGo false hope. "Neither of you have really dated," she held up a finger to halt any protests, "sure you've met a few people and Hiro was pretty popular when girls his own age hit college... But none of those have lasted more than one date."

"I didn't have time for any guys. School, my job and then heroics, I wanted to spend downtime with my friends, not potentially skeezy guys." GoGo sat back in her seat, indignant expression clear to see.

"Nope, those are just excuses you can fall back on. If either of you had really wanted to you would have figured out a time and methods to date."

"Shut it." GoGo groaned, defeated.

"Fine." Honey smirked. "You two spend a lot of time together right? Next time just get a little closer. Simple." She drained her teacup. "It worked for me."

"Oh no." GoGo replied, it was time for some payback. "What you did was get a little more than tipsy and threw yourself at a rather surprised Julia, who then was very gallant and refused to take any kind of advantage of you." She smiled as Honey grew a shade of pink to match her uniform almost. "Then you phoned her the next morning in hysterics about how inappropriately you acted until she managed to tell you she had accepted your request for a date."

"Sooo! Cookies?" Honey changed the subject. Quickly.

* * *

Notes and assorted bits:

-Classic westerns refer to the character notes that state GoGo is a bit of a Clint Eastwood silent type. I thought why not have had them in her life from a family member?

-There is some varied opinions on the time-scale between their becoming a super team and taking on the mission. I'm running on the idea that it was at least two or three days of work. Then after the test of their kit they go right out to fight Yokai and then it is the next day that he hits Krei Tech. So that is my timeline.

\- My brother-in-law bought a water boiling thing. It boils a cup of water in seconds (and lights up blue). He bought it because it is "futurey" My sister finds it a pain and wishes she could use her kettle. I think Hiro would be one for things for the sake of them being interesting and futuristic.

\- I am going with the Mad Capsule Markets as the music she listens too. Fly High is pretty great and Scary is cool. Look them up if you like finding new music!

\- Honey has a nice apartment and a proper coffee machine in her kitchen.

\- The photos are from I Never Knew. My other story.

\- I will cover Honey and Julia when I can figure out exactly where to take a series of scenes and set-pieces to make an actual story.

Review and comment. There is more to come I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

New Chapter. Slowed down a little in the writing, I have been dabbling in my other projects. Notes at the bottom as ever.

* * *

It was a grey morning, perfect Monday weather, it fitted the mood of most people as they left the weekend behind and returned to work. GoGo arrived at her place of work in her car, a sporty custom she had worked on as a pet project after graduating. She didn't need to hurry into work to park up, she had a spot with her name on after all, but GoGo was punctual. Parking up she climbed out. The sky threatened rain and she wasn't dressed for a shower, so she locked up and made her way inside quickly.

"Good morning." The receptionist greeted, Mifune Motors racing division was a more close-knit design and build shop than the motor-factors, about ten staff worked there full time. The lobby of the building was smart but reflected the nature of the work that went on inside. Racing graphics, photographs of the team's famous cars and wins, an actual original 1920s Mifune Motors cup winning car. Some people did not like their workplace, GoGo wished she could take some of it home with her.

"Hey Zee, anyone else in yet? Oh, and is there anything I need to know?" GoGo set the nearby coffee machine to make her order (A collaborative creation between Hiro, Honey and Aunt Cass, it could make _very_ good drinks. Everyone's workplace had one and Krei was looking to create a more affordable machine to market).

"There's a meeting added to your schedule for two pm, some of the execs are coming in for that one. Otherwise it is a normal day. Shun's already in the lab." Zee was efficient and organised, it was her job to keep all the creative types and engineering geniuses working to some form of time scale and plan. Once all that part was sorted out she took front-desk duties, apparently the best way to slack off and play solitaire while still actually working.

"Right. Buzz me when it is meeting time would you?" GoGo took her drink and walked through to her workshop. She still worked on wheels and mag-lev, only on a larger scale than those for her bicycle. Currently she was figuring out a way to make them seem like traditional wheels for motor vehicles, while also moving onto radical new spherical motive-conveyance for 360 degree movement.

It would be revolutionary.

Unless Hiro beat her to innovation with his hover-car concept. The wonder boy had made a hover-board as his project at SFIT. Baymax had always been Tadashi's and the micro-bots had a bad association all through college for him. So he had gone for something fun but with a lot of components that were useful in other applications. Now in Krei Tech he was scaling up for cars and trucks.

GoGo sat at her desk and watched the prototype sphere floating in its little dock, it made for a cool desk toy even if the larger version had a habit of escaping to re-enact Raider's of the Lost Ark all around the workshop.

"Heey Ethel." Her colleague called. GoGo scowled, Shun was not her favourite person.

"Shun. Haven't you got some brake systems to work on?" She avoided talking to him if she could, he just annoyed her most of the time and any extended conversation ended in him flirting. He wasn't a skeezy guy, but he was a tad slimey. He was an engineer too, from some other technical college, not SFIT. He worked on brake systems and despite his attitude and behaviour he was a good designer.

"I just wanted to greet my lovely lab partner." Shun wore loudly patterned shirts and brown slacks. All the time. His hair was always styled into some greaser hairdo and he had a moustache that was groomed into thin lines above his lip. He thought he was some kind of modern day Adonis. GoGo really didn't like him.

When GoGo had joined Mifune he had made every possible pass that was considered permissible by workplace standards. He'd had two warnings about his behaviour, there was always the chance GoGo would deliver a third, more physical, warning in person. As it was, she really hoped the bosses would move him to another location.

"All greeted. Hi. Now I have work, Zee told me I had a meeting later and I am busy." Brusque was easy. Hopefully he would get lost.

"I'm wounded. Though that coffee is calling my name." Shun left. GoGo was happy about that, he really could get on her nerves. She turned back to her desk.

"Camera, record. Method thirty six for the spherical bearing element begins now." It felt like her college days all over again, but this time she was being paid, not paying for it.

That was a bonus. She pulled out her tools and glared at the test sphere, it was time to get to work.

六

Hiro sat in his lab. Krei Tech had given him a whole floor for research and a full staff. He could throw together some ideas and they would sort through the fine details to whatever degree he wanted. Then he could find the final touches with ease.

It worked. It really worked. Improved batteries and power supplies. Baymax units adapted into so many medical functions and deployed into so many places. Saving lives, helping people just like Tadashi wanted.

His Micro-bots, hover technology, adaptations on the Baymaz AI - Hiro was working on plenty of projects and had handed on ideas to the talented people on his lab team too. He was happy.

"So Hiro, I see the Micro-bots have been a resounding success." Alastair said from the doorway. He had a coffee in hand. "That was an impressive rescue the other night. Is everyone okay?"

"GoGo insists she's fine." Hiro shrugged, the slightest flush of red touched his ears mentioning her. Waking up in an embrace had pulled a lot of the feelings he'd put away, right back to the front of his mind. "We've also got a lot more intact Black Ghost technology to look through. I remembered an old bot-fight move, pretty fun to watch a 013 get taken to bits like that." He grinned, mentally changing the subject.

"Indeed. I suppose that is with the Strategics though?" Krei had been somewhat disappointed when the "government boys" had come in and co-opted the team. Hiro knew the man had a secret comic collection that rivalled Fred's and had loved being the benefactor for the team. Now it was cooperative with SHIELD, so most of the better tech that was confiscated got taken by them.

"Or SFPD, they were first on scene when we finished." Hiro offered.

"Ah, no matter. The micro-bot work has been an excellent advertisement for their functionality and a great help to the city." Krei drained his mug. He was about to say more when a lab technician arrived. "Keep up the good work Hiro." He nodded and shared a wink.

六

A yellow car door slammed shut with more force than usual. GoGo slumped in her seat and laid her head back on the headrest,trying to ignore the urge to punch the dash. Today could have gone better.

The day had been like any other, mostly; work on her prototypes and watch with amusement as the sphere failed and bounced off the ceiling. Her larger width wheels were working and had hit all the targets set. She'd at least had that to present at the meeting.

Her bosses had come for a progress report and a chat about the criminal using her wheels. Her wheels that Mifune produced exclusively. They had liked her new wider wheels and seen a demonstration of their use. She had shown them the latest fixes for the spheres and the new problems those had brought.

The bosses had assured her that they were not allowing her wheels to be sold to criminals. They had said with certainty that no one could interrupt the supply line to steal any.

They had stated that the "hero" 6-yellow was the only other person with access to the wheels and "Despite the distraction tactics of the other night. There was a possibility that they were responsible for the criminal activity." They had told her not to worry and there was no suspicion on her head but they had given the investigation officer from SHIELD their verdict.

Of course she couldn't say a word.

Not one.

"AAAaaaaaaaaa Sheeba!" She thumped her steering wheel and left a mental apology to her Grandpop, Mom would have agreed with the language in this situation. Her bosses thought she had blown herself off the roof as an alibi? "Idiots." GoGo had excused herself from work early. Zee signed it off, she was good like that.

Now what was she to do? Everyone else was certainly working and though Krei was good about Hiro having his friends visit, she didn't feel like a trip to the busy lab. So there was either going to her house and feeling alone or do something she had been putting off.

It was about time to talk to some people.

六

The sky had brightened up around lunchtime so it was sunny in the park like surrounds of the Cemetery. GoGo had visited sporadically in her time, her mother and grandfather were here before Tadashi and of course she would go visit her lost friend.

She had a trio of flowers, her mother's, her grandfather's and Tadashi's. It was only polite to bring a gift. Her first stop was the pair a little further into leafy space. "Hey Mom, Pops. Long time no speak. Sorry." GoGo sat cross-legged in front of the two headstones. She placed a pink rose on her mother's grave and a red rose on her grandfather's. There was no language in these flowers, they were blooms that the two had liked while alive, so she brought them along to place on the graves. "I needed someone to talk to, I thought you guys would appreciate a visit." She sighed. "Having a superhero identity is tough. I wanted to tell my bosses exactly where to shove their idea that I am stealing my own tech." She ran her hands through the short cropped grass, trying to imagine what her grandpop would say, or how her mom would react. It was painfully difficult, they had been gone so long. "So anyway... I'm thinking of getting closer to Hiro. He's really, he's someone I want to be with. I've told you about him before remember? But I've figured some things out now and I know what I want."

GoGo stood up then. "I'll bring him to meet you one day. Might even tell Father about him eventually." Giving the two stones a formal bow, she straightened up smiling and waved them goodbye.

Tadashi would be a little harder to face, metaphorically speaking. After all, she was going to tell him that she wanted to start a romantic relationship with his little brother.

"Hey nerd." GoGo noticed a few new little tributes on Tadashi's grave, Hiro had certainly visited recently from the looks of it. There was a Medmax logo sticker next to the engraved name, that hadn't been there before. "Cute. You would have liked that." GoGo sat down, this time a little more companionably, leaning against the side of the stone with her knees drawn up to rest her chin on. "I brought a flower. Thought it was appropriate."

Of course there was silence, she didn't really expect an answer but it was still unpleasant. Tadashi had been her best friend. Now his brother was, but they both loved and missed Tadashi. She dropped the single crocus onto the grave. She'd brought one a few times now, the significance was only to her, but it felt _right._

"So, I'm totally going to make a move on Hiro." GoGo said, she couldn't keep a straight face and a smirk escaped. "I can imagine your reaction, but that was you at eighteen. There's no sense thinking about the could-have-beens though." She paused and looked to the sky. There was no use lying to herself, in the intervening years, at times when today moved to become tomorrow and it was the AM and she still couldn't sleep... Thoughts bothered her. Dating Tadashi, getting closer to him. All the rose-tinted imaginings that were the tragic luxury of a relationship ended suddenly and without warning. Those little thoughts had slowly dropped away as she came to terms with losing him.

"I'll settle for a spit-take from you. Probably because Hiro is older now so you can't object." She broke the silence again, it hadn't been maudlin but it hadn't been comfortable either. "I've got to say though, if it was genes or Cass doing an excellent job; Hamada guys totally have what I want." She chuckled. "Well nerd. Good chat. I'm going to head off."

It was hard, supplying all the conversation when she was naturally the quite type. But talking to her family and her friend made her think more on the matter. It was helpful and she felt a little less stressed. Still frustrated though, as she reached her car she noticed the parking pass and scowled at the name printed across it.

Still, there was something else to do that always helped her de-stress.

六

Traffic wasn't bad when you drove home from work on a motorcycle. Hiro pulled into his garage to park and it was a quick turnover from work clothes to street clothes when all he had to do was put on a fresh T. Then he left through the front to see Aunt Cass. He still couldn't cook worth anything and he liked spending at least one meal a day with her. They had each other, though he was trying to encourage her to get dating again. Especially now he'd moved out.

The Lucky Cat Cafe still had some custom. It wasn't an event night but Aunt Cass kept the place open until six anyway. There were a few people sat around and, slightly surprisingly; with Mochi lounging on her table getting fussed, was GoGo. "Hey wonder boy." She gave a half salute and then returned to stroking the cat's head.

"Hi." Hiro took a less surprised look at her. She was sat with the chair backwards with her chin resting on an arm slung over the backrest. She seemed a little more wilted than slouching, tiredness in the posture of her shoulders and neck (Hiro had retained a lot of the information he had reviewed on Baymax's cards). Her tone hadn't been as sardonic, just rote really. Then, she was in the cafe on her own. "You okay?" Hiro took the opposite seat.

"Bad day. Got a little better but I wanted some company. Aunt Cass and Mochi fitted the bill." GoGo gave the cat a final tickle and he rolled over for some attention from Hiro.

"Hiro, you're back from work!" Aunt Cass returned from the kitchen with an order and gave her nephew a smile. Setting down the order at the right table she returned to join them, giving Hiro a hug before she sat down. "I said GoGo could join us for dinner too. The more the merrier right?" She nudged Hiro altogether too obviously.

"Yeah Aunt Cass. The more the merrier." He rolled his eyes to GoGo and was pleased to get a smirk in response.

"Now both of you! Tell me about work? Pushing the boundaries of science and technology all day I hope?" Cass looked encouragingly to the pair. She much enjoyed technological innovation now that it wasn't occurring in her garage, home and the street right outside.

六

They all ate dinner with Cass after she shut the cafe, today had been slowcooker day and she'd decided on fusion cuisine. It had been BBQ Pulled Pork with noodles. Aunt Cass was a kitchen goddess, both Hiro and GoGo agreed. The meal had been perfect and took only so long to serve as the noodles took to cook. After dinner they had chatted a while, actually catching up with each other about life and work and plans.

When it was time to leave Hiro and GoGo both said goodbye and left the cafe together. "Hey Go', um, d'you want to come over my place and watch some TV?" Hiro stopped her before she could hurry off. "Today must have been a real bummer." He'd not been pleased to hear about the Mifune bosses ideas about the tech-criminal who had stolen the wheels. It had probably been worse for GoGo on the spot at the meeting.

"Sure." GoGo shrugged non-committally, she hadn't wanted to go back to her place to be alone, watching TV was the perfect chance to start getting a little closer. Easier as it was just the two of them too, no Honey to sit with a Cheshire Cat grin and fixed gaze on them both. It was late, but it wouldn't hurt to stay out a little longer.

"Cool." Hiro led the way. Trying to resist the urge to take her hand, or to put an arm around her. She was the perfect hight and build to fit in beside him.

GoGo walking beside him despite his longer stride, was having similar thoughts. She liked how her shoulder was just about level with his upper arm, by the elbow. She wasn't some soppy teenager, but it was a pleasing thought to imagine that arm around her as they walked.

Hiro unlocked his door with a biometric scan, it was a double security. If he didn't announce an unusual guest to the computer with a normal voice then measures would be taken to protect him and the property. GoGo and the others had been on the list from the start, newcomers had to be announced or let in by some already inside. "You know, you should let me install one of these at your place."

"It's fine. Vein scanners are impossible to fake or hack through and I still say I couldn't be coerced into letting someone in. Not anyone who wants to experience carnal pleasure ever again, anyway." GoGo replied, humour and pride in her voice. GoGo and Hiro had had this conversation many times in the past. It was nice he worried for her but it was also not healthy for him. Hopefully one day he'd get the message that she would be fine and he needn't worry so much.

"If you say so." Hiro let her in ahead of him and shut the door behind. GoGo was already making herself at home when he reached the lounge. It was a nice picture, her relaxing on his couch. "Drinks?"

"A soda would be great, thanks." GoGo had removed her jacket and shoes, she liked Hiro's place. It was modern with a nod to the past and they had all helped him design it. The couch had been Fred's idea, but she could get behind it. The thing was blissfully comfortable.

It took Hiro a while to find a soda. He'd not done any grocery shopping recently and the can he had now was one from a refrigerator in his garage. When he reached the lounge he could only smile softly, GoGo had fallen asleep on the sofa. He put the soda down, glad he'd not opened it, and fetched a spare blanket. GoGo looked plenty comfortable, but she'd be grateful not to be disturbed by any cooler temperature in the night. He slipped a cushion under her head too, poor head support while sleeping would give anyone muscle pain.

If he recalled rightly, there was a set of her street clothes stowed in the basement (or secret lair as Fred had dubbed it) with a spare armour suit, just like everyone else had. Having powers that relied on a suit and gear and working in a big city meant they had installed caches of equipment and civilian outfits in their homes just as soon as they'd all started to settle into them. There would be something for her to change into in the morning anyway.

"Night Go'." He whispered before turning in himself.

* * *

So, some notes in reply to reviews:

-Ethel is a name that was a Word of God. I'm going to maybe use Leiko as a second name (as is popular) but from a complicated set of reasons and reasonings related to the race change from comics to film. While a lovely Hispanic lady like Honey has no reason to be called Aiko, people like names from other cultures (I'm British born and bred but my parents liked a Chinese name, so my sister has a Chinese name) and name their children. Though a Korean giving their child a Japanese name looks unlikely for the next hundred years (History, go find out) I have some Secret Origins planned maybe.

-Aunt Cass is Cass Hamada in my headcannon and in the cannon given by the books (The sticker book is awesome) which gives us the sad realisation that she married Tadashi and Hiro's paternal uncle (Dad's brother), same surname but no blood relation. This makes her an even more awesome lady. I love her.

-I'm so glad that a certain reviewer has not faced any sort of mental illness. The nightmare Hiro faced is just one of the many life-long issues PTSD causes. I have never had serious PTSD, just an anxiety disorder (I explored it in my Frozen fanfics, Elsa was just so very relate-able to me), however I've known some people with deeper issues. It would be great if age and life experience would mean they didn't get flashbacks and nightmares from their personal triggers.

Okay. That is all covered and now put behind us. I love criticism that helps my writing, it means I can improve and strive for better. I also like praise to feed the ego. :)

So now this chapter's story notes!

-GoGo so looks like a gal who'd build a custom car. I gave her one for fun.

-Spherical drive systems are a dream of some. Omnidirectional "wheels" are the coolest since hover-boards and flying cars. I thought it was a good place to move GoGo along to research wise. Of course, Hiro is making hover tech.

-I have a great picture of this skeezy rockabilly guy in mind for Shun. He wear's gold mirror shades outside.

-Strategics seems a good name to give SHIELD, if you didn't get it. Like saying the Feds or something.

-Sheeba is a bad word in Korean. Look it up if you like, T rating so I'm not going to explain.

-Harking back to Thoughtful with the flower for Tadashi.

-The development art had Mochi with rocket boosters burning up the cafe. I think Cass prefers science to happen outside of her home.

-I have the "Edna Mode... and friend" in mind when I wrote Hiro's security detail into his house.

So,questions and comments are welcome. Critique and suchlike also. More chapters to come and all that.


	8. Chapter 8

Long one this time! I didn't want to break it up at all. So, notes at the bottom and all that.

* * *

This was not her bed. This was not her blanket. GoGo had been sleeping somewhere else. She screwed her eyes once before opening them.

"Hiro's place. Okay." GoGo relaxed, she'd not been too worried but it was never the best to wake up unsure of where you were. Looking for a clock or some kind of display for the time, she sat up and stretched. Her clothes were rumpled and looked terrible. Hopefully she had time to get home and then into work. Thinking back to the night before she scowled. So much for her plan to get a little closer. "Falling asleep, perfect. Just perfect." She muttered to herself.

Noises above stopped her. Hiro was up and moving fast.

"You haven't got any plans in work today have you?" Hiro was running down the stairs.

"Yes I'm awake. Thanks for asking." GoGo groused, turning to see him. He was in his compression suit.

"Nope, no time. SHIELD has requested you from Mifune for emergency consultation. We've got incoming into San Fransokyo. Mission time." Hiro was far too peppy for the morning. Though he hadn't slept on a sofa. Admittedly a nice soft sofa, but a sofa nonetheless.

"Missions first thing? Joy." GoGo clambered off the sofa. "Should work off some of this tension then." She gave Hiro a shove and headed for the basement and her kit. Not having to turn up in the office would be good after the meeting yesterday. Emergency Consultation had been a SHIELD invention to get them out of work and into urgent missions. Work asked no questions, their employers were impressed that their employees were so intelligent as to be requested by the high level security agencies to consult.

Time for their real job.

GoGo changed quickly, Hiro had activated Baymax and the big guy was in his armour. She was clicking the last bits of armour into place when they walked into the basement. "Ready?" Hiro asked.

"I'm good to go. I can leave my stuff here?" GoGo gestured to the pile of yesterdays rumpled work clothes.

"No problem. You come over here plenty." Hiro grinned and pushed his helmet on. 'I like it when there is an excuse to have you over.' He thought, watching her put her helmet on. "Okay, time to move out."

六

Baymax flew them over the city. Fred, Honey and Wasabi had checked in and were heading for HQ. Whatever was incoming was about half an hour from the city so they had some time to make a plan of action.

"Sorry to hurry you out. We need as much time as we can grab to figure what to do." Hiro said.

"It was fine. I had woken up already." GoGo was holding on to one of the red wings watching the city pass beneath her.

"Cool. Don't worry about bailing on the TV watching. You had a bad day yesterday. I don't mind, but next time maybe the spare bed would be more comfortable?" Hiro said, thinking, slightly guiltily, that she needn't use the spare bed when his was better and was with him.

"I didn't intend to fall asleep. So don't go sharing it around." GoGo mock-growled.

"We are approaching Akuma Island." Baymax interjected. "Scanners indicate that, Fred, Honey and Wasabi are, already present."

"Great. Now lets find out what this incoming threat is."

Baymax landed on the island and they were quickly inside.

六

Everyone was in the briefing room, looking at the screen, a map with an approaching object showed a threat about twenty miles out to sea and closing in on the city fast. A pop-out in the corner displayed a video call from SHIELD. "Hello Hiro, GoGo. We have alibis in place so there is no need to check-in with your employers." It was Agent Tan, their usual guy once Julia had been reassigned. His arm was still in a cast but he looked better than he had when a Ha-bot had crashed through his Quinjet.

"Thanks. What're we facing?" Hiro synced his wrist display with the screen and began looking at the data.

GoGo took a seat and pointedly ignored Honey's excited looks and smile, she was reading more into things again. Arriving at the same time as Hiro and Baymax didn't mean what Honey hoped it meant. Or what GoGo wanted it to mean.

Which sucked.

"We think it is a Pluto type robot." Agent Tan said, cutting through GoGo's distracted thoughts.

That was bad. A Pluto type meant a robot hell-bent on destroying Baymax. A robot that was very dangerous to the team. They had faced two already. Plu0 had arrived in the city unannounced and began destroying large or strong robots, AI controlled or not.

When the team had engaged it, the robot had aimed at Baymax with full force. They had defeated it and investigation of its programming uncovered that it had been sent to destroy the most powerful robots. There was no clues as to where it had come from, who had sent it.

Plu1 had come next. The second battle had been worse, but it had fortunately aimed right for the team instead of civilian robots. This time the fight was harder, more destructive. The person or persons behind the robot attack sent their intent this time. To create the most powerful robot. To use it as a tool to make demands. Plu1 was defeated and it had been two years since that attack.

"Are you sure?" GoGo asked.

"As far as our scans can pick up. We think that this is a Pluto."

Everyone shared a grave look. "We have ten minutes until ETA. Let's get out there and find somewhere safe to fight that thing." Hiro stood. They hurried to leave, there wasn't any of the usual friendly chatter.

This wasn't a light matter.

六

An area of the bay that held old warehouses was the most realistic spot to engage. It was mostly dead real-estate, there wasn't any significant driver to redevelop the area and there as some arguments over ownership rights that had stalled any major work. SHIELD had made the checks, it seemed a fair trade to risk some old storage buildings and abandoned dry-docks over down-town.

They were taking micro-bots to travel to the mainland. Everyone could see the robot flying towards them now. It had passed over the island and was getting nearer. "We know the plan." Hiro said.

"What plan?" GoGo replied, "When it lands we fight and hope. That isn't a plan." She was getting worried, Hiro had spoken of using the micro-bots against this giant. This was a third generation of a robot that had homed in on and destroyed a number of weapons deployed against it. GoGo still hated to think what could have happened to Honey if she'd been a moment slower. The Domo-canon had literally just fired when Plu1 had sent a rocket right to the spot Honey stood. Mag-lev wheels had been the only thing that meant they weren't burying another friend.

"Keep Plu2 on us and away from the city." Hiro grinned confidently.

"That is not a plan." GoGo reiterated

六

"This is not a plan!" GoGo shouted, jumping over a thrown pallet.

They had landed in the area set apart for their battle ahead of the incoming robot. SHIELD jets and SFPD 'copters were at the boarders of the area keeping eyes peeled for civilians straying into the exclusion zone.

When Hiro had pinpointed the best moment to lure Plu2, Baymax had sent his rocket fist flying and Hiro had thrown a giant micro-bots punch.

Plu2 had attacked immediately.

"It is a plan!" Hiro shouted back, his micro-bots trying to hold the enormous dark green robot still. Plu2 was two stories tall and horned like a beetle. His tank-like body was curved at every possible point and fists that could hit like a semi-truck were on piston arms.

Worse still, Plu2 had a friend. A spiked ball with an AI. Fred had dubbed it Charon.

It was a real risk and already they had divided forces; Wasabi, Honey and Fred were trying to subdue 'Charon'. Baymax, Hiro and GoGo were keeping on Plu2's tail. "Ugh, this thing is aiming at getting to the city." Honey said over the radio. A small mushroom cloud in the distance and a gleeful shout on the comm told GoGo that the Domo-Cannon was being deployed.

"Stay safe." GoGo said, assessing the situation she faced. Hiro wasn't keeping Plu2 down with the micro-bots, it was too slippery to get a grip on. Earlier battles, it had been easy to cut into the armour or get Baymax to pull limbs off it. "Okay guys?" GoGo shouted. She flung a disc that bounced off uselessly.

"I can't get into this thing. One opening and I can pull it apart." Hiro was ducking and dodging attacks from Plu2 as Baymax tried to grapple. Worryingly, Plu2 was starting to warm up its rockets. "Keep hold of it!"Hiro yelled. He ran to grab.

"Magnets wonder boy." GoGo shouted. She sped up and launched herself at the giant beast of a robot, reversing her wrist magnets to hold onto the metal body. Hiro used his glove magnets to keep on the robot. Plu2 launched into the sky.

"Oh no." Baymax had no ground to keep himself level and able to push. His rockets weren't a match for Plu2. The big guy was flung away while Hiro and GoGo clung on.

"OfF." The robot vocalised. A sound like grinding metal.

"It can talk?" Hiro said. He sounded fascinated. GoGo was more concerned that it was changing course and heading for a warehouse.

"Cover!" She yelled. Just in time for Plu2 to crash through the roof. Her magnets kept her in place. Hiro had jumped free and a swarm of micro-bots was gathering.

"OfF." Plu2 repeated. A giant hand grabbed her and flung her away. Another was a fist aiming for Hiro. She blacked out a moment as she landed, not watching for her own landing but for Hiro's she hit something and tumbled.

六

GoGo stood up from where the hard throw had sent her, 'No concussion' she thought. She'd hit one of the almost cliché stack of oil drums any old warehouse seemed to hold. They hadn't been heavy but they had been awkward so she was not ready to go chasing after Plu2 just yet. "Hiro?" She shouted. They had chased the robot together so hopefully he was still here.

"Hiro?" There was no answer and she looked around. At the other end of the warehouse the built-in offices had collapsed. It was the direction she had seen Plu2 punch at Hiro as she was flung away in the opposite.

Her mind raced to the dreadful conclusion.

Hiro was in the rubble of the fallen building.

"Baymax! Come on big guy! We've got to dig him out." GoGo tried her radio, but it seemed like the hit that had thrown her clear of the collapse had taken out the transmitter. She flicked up her visor to get a better view of things. Hiro had to be unconscious; his micro-bots carpeted the floor. Without his mental commands, they were useless. A hit had obviously knocked him out before the building fell.

"Come on wonder boy, be okay." She muttered, looking over the pile of concrete and twisted metal. In the dust and gloom it was hard to spot anything but she persisted. It paid off; just poking from the rubble was a glove, the red magnet that anchored Hiro on Baymax's armour clear to see.

"Hiro!" GoGo clambered over to the spot and pushed through the looser material, using her discs to cut through the larger chunks of concrete and steel. Precision was more Wasabi's deal, but GoGo wasn't about to risk Hiro. Carefully she sliced the grey slabs, pulling them towards herself. They came back to reveal a space, a blessedly fortunate space where Hiro rested, his arm simply held up through a lucky gap.

"Please be okay. Please." She reached in and grabbed under his shoulders, tugging with all her might. It was a huge relief when she pulled him free, he wasn't trapped, this wasn't complicated. "I so wish Baymax was here." She grumbled, sitting on the panic in her that wanted to break out. There was a gash on his arm, but there was a more pressing issue.

His helmet was cracked; he had taken quite a hit. She tore it off desperate to check his breathing. Watching him intently she almost prayed. After what seemed like an eternity he inhaled and GoGo let out a sob of relief. "You idiotic nerd..." She muttered, gently pushing his hair back from his eyes, fingers brushing his forehead and over his scalp to check for any head wounds. There were none, another load off her mind. A hand covered hers, still buried in his hair.

"What happened?" Hiro drawled, still unsteady from the knock-out, but holding GoGo's hands in place. It was comforting for the both of them.

"You got caught up in a building collapse, idiot." She glared at him. "Don't scare me like that again!" She tightened her hands on his head, gripping his hair. Tears were threatening to spill out.

"Sorry Go'." Hiro said, he gripped her hands and gently prised them off. He gingerly pushed himself to a sitting position using one arm. The other had the warm fug of a wound, that would need seeing to but right now GoGo was more important. "I'm mostly fine." He sat next to her and looked at her face, smiling hopefully. "I didn't mean to worry you..."

She glared at him again, her hands scrunched on her knees. "No one ever means to worry anyone else Hiro. We worry for the people we love anyway."

Hiro blinked and looked at her, mouthing the word. Was he still dizzy? Hearing things? GoGo bit her lip and averted her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her face, dirt streaked across her nose with the action, he could see it in the dim light. It was an image he would treasured of her.

Carefully he reached out to brush it away, a single finger tracing the grey line.

Her shocked exhalation was worrying and he pulled back but she instantly grabbed his arms to stop him and dropped her head to his shoulder.

Then there was an unheard of sound. Something Hiro had never heard in his entire time knowing her.

GoGo was giggling.

There was a slight hysterical edge to it, laughter was a cleanser after all and she had a lot of fright and worry to purge. She was shaking a little but before Hiro could do anything she had sat back, pulled her helmet off, pitched it away and lunged at him.

She kissed him right on the lips, they crashed together. Swiftly and urgently her tongue was pressing for entry and he let it in.

He reciprocated, of course. GoGo kissing him was tacit permission to kiss her after all. Closing his eyes he just took in the sensations.

The kiss was everything he had ever dreamt it could be and more. Soft and caressing but driven by fire, a point of heat lighting an inferno inside him. Exploring foreign teeth and texture with his tongue, feeling warmth and exhaled breath from another. As, above all, everything was infused with the hint of pink-banana-bubblegum flavour.

When they separated for breath GoGo's eyes were shining but not with tears. Hiro guessed he was probably the same. She was smiling. He was too.

"So that happened." Hiro couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It could happen again. If you play your cards right." GoGo picked up her helmet to poke at the radio again, mildly embarrassed at her outburst of emotion.

"Can we contact the others?" Hiro settled on something that was normal and not an absolutely amazing and ridiculous thing.

"My radio is out." She tapped a graze on the side of her helmet. Hiro sighed and picked up his, the gash from the hit that took him down was alarming and his radio was also slashed. Fortunately the micro-bot headset was okay. He slipped the helmet back onto his head and in a flash the micro-bots were stood to attention.

GoGo put her helmet on and flicked her discs back into place. Standing fluidly she held out a hand for Hiro "Let's get going." She smirked and slid her visor back into place. Hiro followed suit and took her hand for an assist up.

A cascade of purple micro-bots propelled the pair up and out of the warehouse, through the hole in the roof their running fight had caused. They rode the wave towards the signs of combat; there was a Quinjet and a helicopter hovering over the next district along, peeled off from the perimeter. Hiro pointed and GoGo nodded in agreement.

It didn't take long for the micro-bots to flow into the battleground, part of the docklands, and deposit GoGo and Hiro with their teammates. Wasabi was cutting at the debris and trash that Plu2 was throwing while Baymax and Honey Lemon were trying to subdue and hold the two-story tall robot with chemical traps and strength. Fred was jumping around, pulling dock workers out of harm's way to behind the police cordon. The spiked 'Charon' was sliced in half and gooed in place a little ways off..

"Are you guys okay?" Wasabi shouted; he could see the scrapes and scratches over their suits. The team had noticed the radio silence.

"We're good." Hiro shouted back. "Radios got taken out in the fight." He gathered the micro-bots to take a hit headed for them. GoGo threw a disc around and successfully got a slash against the metal body of Plu2, she had noticed a spot that had certainly taken damage before as the previously impenetrable armour cracked. A hole was formed in the scratched and dented metal.

"Got you an opening." She said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Hiro gave a thumbs up and the micro-bots began to swarm inside the giant battle robot.

In moments the threatening machine was so much scrap metal on the ground. "Nice work dude." Fred kicked through the scattered armour chunks and high-fived Hiro when he reached them. "Anything you want me to ask Yuko for as a souvenir?"

"You look after the trophy room Fred, why don't you choose?" Hiro pulled the micro-bots into a bench structure and sat down. The pain in his arm was making itself known now the adrenaline was slowing. GoGo lifted her wheels to stand on the ground, still tensed for action but not having to concentrate on balance.

"You are injured." Baymax said, shuffling over to examine Hiro. He was non-the-worse for wear after wherever Plu2 threw him.

"Yeah, I have a bit of a cut. It could have been worse." He loosened the armour for Baymax to get a better reading.

"Oh, that looks nasty." Honey had reached them having checked that the mortars Plu2 had let loose were held safe within her chemical compounds. "Are we all going to go back to HQ on the micro-bots or will Baymax fly us?"

"Both options are not my favourite." Wasabi chipped in. He had turned off his blades and joined them.

"You won't take a boat either." GoGo teased. "How are you supposed to get to the HQ?"

"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't have an HQ out in the ocean!" Wasabi grumbled. It was always the same as things calmed down from battle. Not mean but teasing still.

* * *

Notes and such in general: This chapter is one for you should have all been happy with.

\- Waking up somewhere unusual is confusing. Heck, I have reversible bedcovers and wake up having twisted them in the night wondering a moment 'where am I?'

\- SHIELD is useful, but I don't think it will get any of us out of work for the day!

\- There is an 'outlet' for Baymax and Hiro to fly out unobtrusively away from the house. I wanted to keep the pace up and explaining that in story wouldn't be much good.

\- Pluto is pinched from Astro Boy. It is my favourite sequence in the anime and the manga Pluto is a must read.

\- The Domo-cannon is in the development art. A sort of RPG bazooka with a Domo-kun as the warhead/payload. I imagine it to be very explosive. Also cute.

\- Charon is the moon of Pluto. Pluto is still a planet to me and always will be!

\- Bwahaha. GoGo moves fast.

\- Fred's trophy room is a sight to behold. It is useful that his dear lady can let a few things out to him once the investigations are over.

\- Lame end to the chapter? I wanted a peel-off point so Chapter 9 will cover the afterwards for both Hiro and GoGo.

There is still plenty to play through though, so don't think this is the penultimate chapter! Stay tuned readers!


	9. Chapter 9

This is a long one readers. Enjoy and notes at the bottom.

* * *

They had taken the micro-bots to get to HQ. Hiro had reasoned that they needed to go there too, so he might as well have them transport the whole team. Wasabi had to admit it was safer feeling at least.

Debrief had been quick and the team had changed, Honey and Wasabi wanted to get back to work and had already left. Fred and GoGo had decided against rushing back and Hiro needed treatment.

The cut on Hiro's arm hadn't needed stitches but Baymax's treatment had left it stinging. Hiro wandered from the treatment room. He needed a shower and some thinking time.

"You okay dude?" Fred was chilling on the couch, he was a free agent as his writing work wasn't demanding and he'd time before his charity commitments for the day.

"Yeah. Stings a little. I've got to wrap it before I shower too." Hiro raised his bandaged left arm, from just above his wrist to just below his elbow was covered with the fresh white bandage.

"There's Saran wrap in the kitchen." Fred pointed vaguely in the right direction. "I've got a charity gig so I'll be heading out soon." He added. No one liked leaving each other when there had been an injury but life got in the way.

"Right. Thanks for sticking around." Hiro went to the kitchen to find the wrap. His head was still buzzing with everything that had happened.

Sure, facing robotic threats was pretty much a weekly thing. Getting thrown into or through things was so common that the team kept a chart and the first to get to ten chose the restaurant for their monthly hangout.

No,no, the mission had gone like any other. Mostly.

You know, bar the bit where GoGo had French-kissed him.

She had tasted like bubblegum and her lips had been so soft...

"Yo Hiro! I'm out." Fred's shouting broke the reverie.

"See you Fred. Say hi to Yuko from me." Hiro almost rote replied. He picked out the plastic wrap he had been looking for in the first place. A few rolls around his arm left enough layers over the bandage and he headed to his room for a shower. There had to be rubble between his toes even!

六

A nice warm shower had been just what he needed. There had been dust and rubble between his toes, in his hair and his ears too. A grey slurry had washed down the drain by the time he had finished.

Hiro was only wearing his chinos as he left his room. There were some scrapes and grazes on his back that probably needed some antiseptic now he had washed them. His feet were bare and he had a T over his shoulder to put on once Baymax had finished treating him.

He entered the lounge and nearly walked into GoGo.

'GoGo was still here? Hadn't she left earlier?' Here he was walking around without a shirt and overly quiet and...

Was GoGo biting her lip?

Was GoGo _blushing_?

六

Once they had returned from the mission GoGo had quickly stowed her armour and moved to her room. Making excuses that she needed a shower and a cat-nap.

She didn't really need a nap (a shower certainly. Everyone needed a shower after a battle). She needed to think.

She was sat on her bed in jog-bottoms and a vest, work-out gear was comfy after a few hours in the compression suit and armour. The shower had been great to wash away dust and exertion, but not the events of the past few hours.

Oh no, there was no escaping the fact she had gone and French-kissed Hiro. There was no way he would let it lie.

He had kissed back!

GoGo blinked. 'He kissed back.'

"Why?" She spoke aloud to her room. Of all the reactions, reciprocation had been the most hoped for and least expected. GoGo knew full well why _she_ had kissed him.

Having planned to test the waters and initiate some closer contact, GoGo hadn't anticipated Hiro going and letting a building fall on him.

She was no going to lose two Hamadas.

When he was okay feelings had taken over. So of course she'd kissed him.

It had been really, really good. He had been a little unsure but eager and the warmth that had flooded her still resonated now.

"Ugh. This is getting me nowhere." She needed some snacks.

The HQ was empty as she walked from her room to the kitchen. The others must have gone earlier without goodbyes. It was a side effect of being a quiet and guarded person GoGo knew, or they'd believed her when she said she was going to sleep. She grabbed a bag of rice snacks and a soda can and decided to eat on the couch in the lounge.

Setting out the bag and drink within reach, GoGo started to relax. A thought occurred however. 'Darn it! My phone.' She'd left it in her room. Leaving her food she stood and started to stride from the room.

Only to virtually walk into Hiro.

A shirtless Hiro.

'He's still here?' she thought.

Another part, a louder and more insistent part, was too busy focusing on how pleasing to the eye he was. Toned and mature now, not beefcake at all but appreciably defined.

'Damn.' The same section supplied, nipping her lower lip between her teeth and painting a flash of red and heat across her cheeks.

"Sorry!" Hiro yelled, tugging a shirt from his shoulder and trying to cram it on.

"Hmm?" It came out more as a purr but GoGo managed to tear her eyes from the neat lines of his abdominal muscles.

"Sorry, I uh, I didn't know anyone else was here. There are cuts on my back and I was going to Baymax " Hiro said quickly, giving up on trying to get the shirt on.

"It isn't a problem. Come on, I'll put some antiseptic on them." GoGo took his hand and led him, unresisting, to the medical room. She liked the feel of his hand in hers. He liked it too and was trying not to clasp her smaller fingers closer and overstep any boundaries.

Baymax was charging, put away 'asleep' in his case. "Sit." GoGo pushed Hiro to the medical room bed and left his hand. They both tried to ignore the tingle of warmth left behind from the contact. To distract herself GoGo fetched the antiseptic gel.

They were silent as GoGo applied blobs of gel to the cuts and grazes on his back.

For her part, GoGo was mostly treating the injuries but also having a tiny little guilty bit of checking Hiro out. She had found his back quite interesting on their motorcycle ride and it was certainly proving to be just as nice as she'd imagined it.

Hiro was keeping any hisses of pain or calls of "ow" muted. Baymax was his buddy, a valued friend but a wing-man he was not. Fortunately the dual sensations of cold gel stinging his cuts being applied by warm and gentle fingers... Warm and warming touches. 'Of course she is gentle, she's a mechanical engineer. Precision and a careful touch is important.'

The silence seemed sacred, they were loathe to break it as GoGo treated the cuts and Hiro tried not to squirm. She capped the gel tube when she was finished. It broke the spell.

"There. You-" GoGo coughed over a stutter. "You can put your shirt on. Is it an old one? I'm not sure how this stuff reacts with fabric."

"Its fine." Hiro pulled his T on. "Thanks for that. I must have gotten them earlier." He trailed off. Earlier had been burned into his memory, pinned in place, by that kiss. A kiss he had fantasised about for a long time.

Albeit under slightly different circumstances.

"Don't mention it." GoGo had her back to him and was putting the gel away.

The question was; was she talking about the help now or what had happened earlier?

"Really, thanks. You could have left Baymax to do it." Hiro said, he'd liked that she wanted to help. To help him.

"No problem wonder boy. I've got some soda and snacks to get back to. After I fetch my phone. Feel free to hang around." GoGo left the medical room.

Hiro was slightly confused. 'Why hasn't she said anything? We kissed!' Had it just been a mad moment? He hoped not. Lost as to what to do, Hiro wandered through to the kitchen and picked up his own soda and snacks (Gummy bears. He needed the sugar. Honest.)

When he returned to the lounge GoGo was sat on the couch. It was a half circle and she had sat just left of the middle. 'Okay Hiro. Let's do this.' He sat next to her, just right of the middle. Setting his soda on the low table he leaned back and opened the bag of candy.

Almost as soon as he had settled back, GoGo was resting her head on his shoulder and arm. Slipping in closer, naturally, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Unintentionally he made a small noise of surprise.

GoGo shot away.

"Sorry!" They both said it at the same time.

六

GoGo had found her phone, still in her room as expected. Back in the lounge there was no Hiro so she just took a seat.

When he came in and sat right next to her she saw her chance. Okay, so the whole slowly getting closer thing had sort of been spoiled by *Go straight to french-kiss, do not pass check his feelings, do not collect permission.* So much for plans.

She moved fast though. Well known fact. Hiro had settled back into the seat so she leaned in closer. His arm and shoulder made a comfortable head rest.

It was nice to be close to him.

When a slightly strangled gasp came from Hiro she cursed internally, 'darn it!' moving away was her only option.

"Sorry!" They both said it.

"You can sit like that if you want to." Hiro said, he moved his arm aside, opening an inviting space. GoGo was on the edge of the sofa cushion looking at him.

GoGo blinked. He still had the space open when she opened her eyes. So, she sat back again, letting her head rest on his shoulder. His arm moved in towards her, he stopped when his fingers brushed her hip.

They were both holding their breath. When neither objected to the other's advances they both let out a relieved and contented sigh.

After a while of comfortable silence Hiro decided to broach the subject on his mind. "What was that earlier?"

"Going to have to be a little more specific wonder boy." Ever dry toned, GoGo gave nothing away.

"You know what I am talking about." Yes, GoGo was quiet, no she didn't share her emotions often. But now she was just being obtuse. "You kissed me. A completely unmistakeable, French style kiss." Hiro felt her tense a little but she didn't move away.

"I care for you okay?" GoGo's words were quick. "I care for you a lot and, more recently I've realised just how much." She paused. "There was this whole plan I had to see if you were into the idea of something more with me. Then you had to get a building collapse on you. Freaked me out, jerk." She punctuated that statement with a shove and Hiro grunted, her elbow had knobbled a rib.

"Geeze, sorry. I didn't want to let a building fall on me. It kinda hurt." He was looking down, she was looking up. "Though all things considered I think it was worth it." They were looking each other in the eye but his gaze slipped down to her lips.

'She tasted like bubblegum before. Would she taste like soda and rice snacks now?' He leaned in, she met him halfway.

This kiss was no less fire fuelled nor intense than the first, but the situation called for less urgency. It was replaced with an intimacy of extra contact. GoGo had placed a hand on his stomach, he found his own hand burrowing into her hair.

This kiss was just as amazing as the first, with the added bonus that they were not in a combat situation. GoGo pressed closer to him and pulled back for a breath. Hiro realised he hadn't been breathing either. "I take it this means you're not against something more then?" She was slightly breathless but still as dry toned as ever.

"Yep, you are the real GoGo and not a robot sent to seduce me." Hiro chuckled. GoGo was kneeling on the sofa having shifted while they kissed. It was easy to lead her to his lap and she didn't stop him.

"A robot version of me sent to seduce you?" GoGo said, amused at the thought. "Why would that happen then?" She leaned back against him and dropped her hand into his, upturned on the seat.

"Are you kidding me?" Hiro curled his fingers over hers. It was comfortable. "So, put yourself into this situation okay: There's a fourteen year old boy with a false sense of maturity because he's graduated High School already. He's over-confident, full of immature bravado from hustling gangsters at bot-fights..." Hiro paused, this might get a little embarrassing. "Then he's taken to this place where everything is amazing and someone nearly runs him down in a lab. Someone who then coolly puts him in his place with four words and a bubblgum pop." GoGo snickered to hear that.

"Seriously?"

"Go' you were scary. Scary to a brat who thought he was too young to die..." Hiro paused, he hadn't meant to make things maudlin, that moment had been mere months before his world-view was shattered. "Then, one day he's working in the garage and a motorcycle roars up and a certain someone hops off and pulls her helmet of like it's nothing. God, I was crushing so hard."

"That long? Really?" GoGo decided not to tease, it would be easy with some of his very honest comments but that was not what she wanted. He was being open.

"I crushed until I figured it might not happen because of the age gap. But you're pretty special to me and I held onto that. I liked that we were great friends." Hiro rubbed his hair with his free hand. "You know, you still do the helmet thing. It is really distracting even when I was doing my very best to get on with being friends and maybe dating someone else."

"Sorry." GoGo said quietly. "I messed you around."

"No, not really. If I had said anything you might be able to call it messing me around, but I kept it quiet." He wrapped an arm around her waist and she settled her arm over his. "You like me in the same way now. Enough to have kissed me like _that._ What changed?" He didn't want to use love just yet. She had earlier but he wasn't going to risk it in case she wasn't ready.

"I felt at home again." GoGo still spoke softly. Hiro knew the significance of her definition of home. "I was home and I couldn't lose it. Not again." She hated talking about her emotions, but Hiro had confessed his. "I woke up with you holding me and it hit me, I felt at home." He put his other arm around her, taking her hand across with him and dropped his chin to her head.

"That is a pretty big deal." He said carefully.

"I know right? Don't get me wrong, I've always got on with you. I understood the angry scared kid who had been wronged and lost someone special. I understood the grieving kid who wasn't sure of the world anymore. Heck, I think we both stuck at this superhero gig for similar reasons." GoGo was thinking out loud, it was liberating really. "Then there was this cocky guy who was too clever for his own good but who'd still stop and pet a cat and was sincerely happy spending time with his family."

"Mochi is great for getting girls." Hiro said, smirking. "Ouch hey!" GoGo had elbowed him.

"I'm being serious and talking about emotions here."

"I'm sorry, continue."

"Then I realised you'd grown up. Here wasn't some kid brother, here was a guy who was a great friend, a trusted friend. My best friend, well Honey is my best friend." GoGo paused. "Now you're my boyfriend I don't have to feel bad about thinking of you as my best friend."

"Boyfriend." Hiro had a strangled tone again. It was one he often used when an invention went perfectly right. "So that's us now then? Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. We've known each other six years wonder boy. This little upgrade isn't just Friends 2.0; I'd call it dating but that is just cheesy." GoGo spoke matter-of-factly but she knew her heart was speeding up a little. Saying it aloud made it more real, established even.

"That's great. We should go for a meal or something. A movie... We do all that stuff already though." Hiro was speaking quickly, a little stressed or over-excited.

"Chill out Hiro. I think I'd prefer it if things were the same with added benefits, like holding hands and standing closely, hugs, kissing and making out... Other stuff." GoGo trailed off, she had never been jealous of her friend's relationships per se, but the more intimate and loving contact they were able to have was something that had been missing from her life a long time. Even something as simple as a hug.

"Me too actually." Hiro relaxed again. "So how do we tell the others?"

"Honestly? I want to see the look on Honey's face if I just march up and French you right in front of them all, no warning." GoGo looked up at Hiro with a smirk.

"Sound's like a good idea to me." Hiro smirked too. "Maybe we should get some practice in?"

六

Later, with everything aired they were trying to think of how to spend the rest of the day. GoGo didn't feel bad about missing a day of work after the meeting the day before and Hiro had called in to Krei to explain about the arm wound. "Take as long as you need Hiro, you're keeping the city safe and I value that as much as your inventions." He'd wished them both well for the rest of the day.

They had decided on going to the Lucky Cat for an afternoon again. Hiro wanted to check in with Aunt Cass. "We'll have to take my bike today then." GoGo was glad she'd left the Ducati in the garage. "I'll drive." She smiled.

"No problem." Hiro thought back to their first ride, when he had begged a pillion ride between the cafe and SFIT. He'd got hooked on bikes from that white-knuckle speed and interaction between rider and machine. He'd had a spin of the Ducati but it hadn't been GoGo in control, her bikes were tuned to her ride style and requirements.

This was going to be fun. Probably more fun than revealing this new development to Aunt Cass.

* * *

So, I didn't get to see Avengers today. My sister and brother-in-law are broke and payday is tomorrow so we're waiting a while. A bonus for you though as it means I am posting my chapter tonight.

-Cuts are the worst right? I had a nasty one and had to use cling-wrap over it before any shower.

-Rubble and dust get everywhere. I worked in construction from a few different sides (design/supervision, pre-contract and actually doing the work on-site for groundwork and building.) and the places breeze block "crumbs" ended up! I imagine it is worse when you have a building fall on you.

-I always leave my phone places in the house. Then I have to go and get the thing.

-Letting a lot of this speak for itself.

-Ah, seductive robot doubles. Always a risk in the lives of the superheroes. I suppose it isn't too bad from one perspective unless they're kill-bots...

Ah'm out of notes. No nerdy references to make this chapter really. So; reviews welcome, comments wanted and praise required (FEEED MY EGO)

Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this one is so late, I haven't been 100% happy with it and I'm still not. It should be readable and it does cover some stuff. More notes after the story as ever.

* * *

It didn't take GoGo long to get them to Hiro's place. Her yellow bike sped through traffic and Hiro held on around her, higher than he'd dared before. It was a really excellent feeling, with him leaning entirely against her. GoGo never felt in danger or even particularly lonely, but this was safety and company and home all rolled into one.

They pulled up at Hiro's place and dismounted. "That was fast. Really fast."

"Tinkering with the engine is easy when you know what you want it to do." GoGo shrugged. She wheeled the bike into the garage and Hiro carried Baymax's case in his uninjured arm.

"Aunt Cass is not going to be happy about this." Hiro grimaced, waving his bandaged arm.

"Maybe she won't notice." GoGo took his free hand, threading her fingers through his. Hiro blinked, slightly surprised and a little giddy. All the new things they were allowed to do, being a couple. He smiled wide.

"Yeah. She might not for a while." They walked hand in hand to the cafe and in through the front door. The bell rang, there were a few customers sat around with their drinks and pastries and Cass was most likely out-back. Mochi came purring around the newcomers. "Hey Mochi." Hiro said, still holding hands with GoGo they started to make their way to a free table.

"Oh!Hiro, GoGo..." Aunt Cass had left the kitchen and was at the desk. She'd heard Hiro greeting the cat. All set to say hello she'd been halted by a little thing she noticed.

Hand holding. Standing closer together. Looking ever so slightly happier... Both of them. Hiro and GoGo. Cass didn't shriek, she was a grown woman after all. Instead she nearly ran to them both to sweep the pair into a hug. "Oh oh oh, you two! Goodness! This is wonderful news..." She stopped and drew back from the crushing hug she'd grabbed them in. "I'm not jumping to the wrong conclusions am I?"

"No." GoGo said, squeezed against Hiro, hoping it wasn't doing his arm more damage.

"You've not. We came to a mutual decision." Hiro finished, glad Aunt Cass hadn't noticed the bandage.

"Cake, this calls for cake!" Aunt Cass released them and dashed away. Only to turn again at the last moment. "Congratulations! Yay! This is great!" She ducked into the kitchen.

"So, she's happy." GoGo took a seat. "I can't imagine what she'd be like for anything more."

"Yeah." Hiro sat opposite. A foot was slipped between his shins. "So..." He kept his cool. GoGo liked physical contact, who would've thought?

"So?" GoGo smiled. She was feeling great, happy, the buzz from simply moving their relationship along a little was unexpected but welcome.

"We have to tell the others. We have to establish some sort of, uh, rules for missions. And stuff." He finished lamely. He knew he wouldn't change how he felt on mission. He cared for his friends just as much in uniform as out of uniform.

"And stuff." GoGo dead-panned. "Relax Hiro, everything will be the same on missions. We're not SHIELD, there aren't any fraternisation rules that apply. We've all been friends for a long while and care if someone gets hurt in the armour or out of it. This won't change that."

"You sure?" Hiro was worried. This could be a risk.

"You and I were just as freaked out before by anything bad happening on-mission, as we will be in the future. Whatever happens we'll watch each-others backs. Promise." GoGo grabbed his hand across the table. Hiro covered her hand with his.

"I've always got your back." He meant it. Again, GoGo looked a little surprised as her usual tough facade slipped again.

"Now that is so sweet." Aunt Cass returned with snacks and drinks. She was beaming. GoGo didn't exactly mask her feelings again, but she was looking more nonchalant than the moment before. "Tell me all about it! I know Hiro has been holding a candle for years but I want to hear ho things have finally moved along!" Cass didn't embarrass her nephew with the inkling that GoGo was the one who made the move. She wanted details after all!

六

After Cass had heard most of the story (edited to save face, for both of them) she went back to serving customers. Hiro and GoGo had settled in their favourite spot and Mochi had joined them. They sat simply watching the comings and goings of the cafe, enjoying silent company.

That was one thing Hiro liked about GoGo, she was happy with silence. She didn't talk a mile a minute about anything and fill even the slightest gaps with conversation. Her silence wasn't the sort Hiro felt the need to fill with his own awkward comments. It was the kind that told you everything was fine right now, so there wasn't any need for words.

Spending time in the cafe together as a couple was a nice change, a different perspective even. Hiro didn't need to sneak glances anymore, or play any eye contact off as accidental or some sort of joke. At one point growing up he had gotten paranoid thinking GoGo noticed any time he even glanced her way. That had been an embarrassing few weeks.

"Okay?" GoGo interrupted his reminiscing.

"Yeah." Hiro was about to say he'd just zoned out when he realised something. "You know, you really worried me the other day, 'zoning out' all the time. I thought you were hiding a worse head-injury." He chuckled, "I was about to tell you I 'zoned out' so, if what I was thinking just now was anything like all the times you were distracted..."

"Yeah?" GoGo narrowed her eyes.

"Then you were thinking about me." Hiro had leaned in level with GoGo and ended the sentence with a kiss to her forehead.

"No PDAs." GoGo said, she was smiling just a little but batted at him with a hand. "I don't like other couples doing it and we are no going to be _that_ couple."

"Okay. No big soppy PDAs, just little ones." Hiro shuffled his chair around next to her and bumped his knee against her knee. "Like this. Sitting next to each other."

"I can live with that." GoGo agreed.

From her vantage point at the desk, Cass could watch the pair without them realising. It was adorable to see them and she was so happy for them both.

六

Having spent their day together GoGo and Hiro had parted ways. It was a bit soon to be spending the night together, even if they had done so twice technically.

For GoGo there was a nice change in her evening routine, a text wishing her goodnight arrived as she was getting into bed. "Goofball. She smiled and sent one in return.

The week went by nicely, they exchanged messages and phone calls. They met up for an informal meal as usual, neither of them really wanted to call them dates as the had often ended a working day by dropping into a little eatery together and hanging out. There were differences; an "x" at the end of a text message or just that little extra inflection of fondness when they spoke on the phone. The meals were a little closer, sat beside each other in a booth or legs tangled beneath the table.

As the week ended and Friday rolled around they were going to meet the others all together. *Time for the moment of truth* Hiro messaged as GoGo left the parking lot she'd put her bike in. Everyone was meeting at a park near the restaurant before the theatre trip. It was a spot the group had often met at, there was a pagoda they liked to sit around for the cherry blossom festival. When GoGo approached she could see them all.

Wasabi was stood on the steps to the pagoda, he would never sit on the steps or wall unless he had a blanket. Honey was perched on the railing, balanced but still leaning on Julia who had a casual lean on the nearby post. Fred was sat on a step with Yuko on the one below as they watched something he was showing everyone on his tablet.

Hiro was sat on the wall, he saw her and GoGo was sure he winked. Well, she had promised a full on French-kiss right there and then, anticipation was threatening to shift her stoic expression. She upped her pace to reach them quicker.

"Hey GoGo!" Honey began to greet, but she didn't pay any attention. Halting in front of Hiro, GoGo put a hand to her hip, leant in and tipped his head up to face hers. In retrospect it was good he was sat on the low wall, slightly less than level with her height.

Then, as the others stared confused, GoGo kissed Hiro.

六

Hiro had arrived for the meet-up in good time and waited as each of his friend's arrived. Fred and Yuko were already there, watching people go by. Honey arrived soon after with Wasabi. Nate was back out working, he was coastguard and for every few days off he had a week or so of shifts. Julia had met them not long after the arranged time.

Now they were waiting for GoGo and Hiro was getting a little nervous. There had been a dare? A threat? GoGo was very non-specific on what the plan was. All he knew was that there was going to be tongue. He fired off a text. Quite soon after he saw her walking over. The others hadn't.

When she reached them Honey greeted her but it didn't register to Hiro. For a start he was getting kissed in a manner that required a return in kind.

Then, like it was nothing, GoGo dropped down to sit on his knee. Their friends looked on with varying faces that spoke of surprise ranging through to celebration (Honey looked like she was about to launch into a cheer routine).

"Dude." Fred was the first to speak. His jaw had dropped furthest. "Wasabi totally owes me ten bucks."

"What." GoGo made to pop a bubble but there was something missing. She turned a slightly softer glare to Hiro.

"Oh, sorry." He took out and handed back her gum.

That broke Wasabi. "Really? You aren't having some new gum?" He looked a little freaked out.

"Why?" GoGo popped it back in. "Back to the ten bucks. What is that about?"

"Um, we made a bet on if you two would hook up?" Fred was slowly moving behind Yuko to avoid GoGo's glare. "It was more a when than an if." He added, "I thought sometime this year and Wasabi thought it would take longer." The glare moved to Wasabi.

"What? I thought you two would be too busy with inventions to notice each other!" He held up his hands in defence. "All through college you would both be talking about magnets and hovering technology or batteries or speed and control. Both of you ignored anyone making a play for a date."

"It's true." Honey said, "You both ignored most people who were flirting nearly every day until they gave up." At GoGo's glare she simply shrugged. "I'm happy for you both, it is about time you two saw what was staring you in the face." With that she grabbed them both into a hug and smiled. Taking a quick selfie with them.

"Can I add a finally?" Julia said, "I know I get a little dense when it comes to this sort of thing but I could see it."

"Yup." Yuko added

"Is anyone on our side here?" Hiro grumbled.

"We're on each-others side." GoGo said, "So they'll have to watch it."

"Does Baymax know?" Fred asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Probably." Hiro sounded resigned. "He'll have some sort of chemical map plotted back to the very first scans he took with annotations and flags on the precise areas that indicate a 'growing attraction' or something."

"Ooh, it is tough being around a medical scanner pretty much all the time right?" Fred grimaced in fellow feeling, he had been around to hear some of Baymax's more embarrassing diagnoses.

"Not to break up this, but we've got a show to catch." Wasabi said, he was really hoping GoGo would forget the bet if they changed subjects now.

"Oh right, the show!" Honey jumped up, tugging everyone with her.

They made it to the theatre before it was too late.

六

Their evening went by like old times, the show was great and the meal at the restaurant was a fun time together. If Honey kept looking at Hiro and GoGo with an expression most reserve for cuddly bunnies and Fred kept grinning and muttering "Dude!", well, they didn't mind. Their friends were happy for them.

At the end of the evening everyone parted ways. "Walk with you to your car?" Hiro asked, catching up to GoGo.

"Sure." She smiled and bumped her shoulder into his arm. "You're never going to get away with asking to walk me somewhere though. I think anyone who'd try something with me would need medical attention."

"Yeah, Go' you don't need escorting anywhere. I just wanted to get a goodnight kiss." Hiro laughed and dropped an arm around her shoulders. "It is good everyone is okay with this."

"Why wouldn't they be?" GoGo stood closer as they walked, it really was great to have that extra level of contact. She'd never known it was missing until they had started dating, but now she was kind of craving it. "Honey was getting ready to practically throw me at you."

"That could have been messy." Hiro laughed, they reached the parking lot that GoGo had left her car in and arrived at the yellow roadster. "So, dinner tomorrow?"

"Is it a date?" GoGo unlocked her car and leaned on the door.

"It can be, but it is just one of our usual places." Hiro scrubbed at his hair, friends to partners had been an easy step but it was difficult to make a regular arrangement into something more special.

"Eh, I don't want to dress up." GoGo shrugged. "Not a date-date 'kay?"

"Cool." Before Hiro could say much else he got his goodnight kiss.

It was a good one.

* * *

Not many nerdy things again.

\- Cass isn't neglectful. She trusts Baymax and knows Hiro is a grown-up and doesn't need a fuss.

\- Of course Cass also knows that GoGo would have made the first move!

\- Tee hee. I wanted a gum gag for ages. At last!

\- Baymax will have a reaction at some point. He does have a chart. Charts in fact.

Soo, more to come I promise. An endgame for Hayai and some little windows of relationship scenes and such.


	11. Chapter 11

So... Long time no speak. Sorry about that. I started a new job with more hours, thirty over five days instead of sixteen in two, so less time to sit and ponder and write. Then I had my annual trip with my friends so it was packing and planning and being there and coming home and recovering. Spice it all up with my anxiety issues playing around and I just didn't manage to polish my chapter.

Here it is though.

* * *

There hadn't been any "noise" from tech-criminals in weeks. It seemed that the team's new tool, the micro-bots, had scared the small-time crooks and more anarchic criminal groups. While this meant no new leads on Black Ghost or Hayai it also meant free time for the team.

Which also meant more time for Hiro and GoGo to figure out just exactly what had to change about their relationship. "Wonder boy, half the date-scene is trying to figure out if you have a chance to jump in the sack with the person you've taken out, the other half is figuring out if you want this to be a long term sack-share or a few good nights." GoGo was frank. Hiro had blushed, earning a chuck on the arm and a kiss for being "cute".

Eventually they decided on having a proper and formal dinner date at a nice restaurant and just getting it over with. It had been so much easier to just carry on hanging out (with bonus contact) but both of them wanted a proper date too.

After much agonising Aunt Cass had come to the rescue with the suggestion of going to a _nice_ restaurant. Krei helped out with reservations at a very fancy place.

Neither of them would admit just a little trepidation before a proper, real date.

六

Another boring day at the office was slowly burying the slight excitement GoGo had for the date that evening. She'd received an oh-so-casual text from Hiro in the morning that reminded her of their plans and sparked just a little anticipation. Then she'd got to work and Shun had sleazed something terrible and her overnight prototype print had failed so she had to set it up again.

For some reason something had interrupted the manufacturing printer's power supply, the circuit breaker board for that area of the Mifune building had been tripped. Cursing and muttering she'd set up a new print, sent the failed remains to recycling and settled down to a boring wait watching the progress on the PC.

It was fortunate that Honey had some time off and was merrily messaging her. *So, I hear you have a date!* The excited cutesy emoticons were more excited than the average text from Honey. She'd probably just got an update from Hiro or maybe Fred.

*I've had a few dates.* GoGo texted back. At least this would kill time while her latest prototype was printing. Even if she wasn't keen on getting into the subject just yet.

*Not a proper one! Footsie at your regular noodle bar is not a date. Do you have anything to wear?*

GoGo sighed and tapped in her reply. *Yes, that dress you bought me and insisted I keep.* Many shopping trips with Honey ended in at least one item that GoGo had to take. Admittedly it was a nice one, feminine but still her. Honey knew how to shop. A reply shot back and GoGo swigged from her sports bottle and had a look at the printing progress. It was at 80% at last

*Good! Have fun, behave and don't get pregnant*

GoGo spat out the sip of drink. Her best friend was a terror. A sharp retort was poised at her fingertips when her workstation flagged a print error.

-Robot Path Disruption- Blinked on her screen. The huge machine got through a lot of material and it was kept topped up with drones. Something as complex as her spherical motive device took a lot of raw material to print out.

"Great." She pulled up the progress report and the robot path mapping screen. There was a disruption between the storage rooms and he print-room. There was no real clue why there was a problem. Grumbling , she left her desk and grabbed a tablet to interface with the robot if it was a programme error. "Zee, I'm out to check on one of the 'bots." The drones rolled around in a rarely visited part of the site so it was better to tell someone where she was going.

"No problem, I'll take any calls to you." The other woman replied.

Idly chewing some gum, GoGo walked through the workshop building and out a door that led to the spot the robot had halted at. A small outdoor area between the 3D printer room and the storage sheds. Only robots used the area, maybe the odd city animal taking a stroll, nothing that would disrupt the macines.

Right to the very millimetre on the path that the computer had flagged, the clunky looking wheeled device was toppled. "What could have knocked you over hmm?" It was a good job the hopper was empty, the supply drones were mostly wheels, hoppers and lift-arms that took materials from storage to manufacturing. Fully loaded ones would take a lot of effort to right, not to mention the spill that would need clearing.

Finding the drone code number, GoGo tapped some commands into the tablet and set it to manual control. It wasn't difficult to make the lift-arms and servos push the robot upright again, just something that the AI was too simple to handle. There was still no sign as to what had pushed it over. All the little and large drones that moved around the Mifune workshop site had set paths for safety and efficient working.

GoGo was surveying the area for cameras when a door at the far side of the yard opened up. A drone started trundling past, but not along one of the painted safety lines that were warning and map of the pathways the machines used. The small drone puttered past, "Hey!" GoGo shouted as it nearly ran over her foot. It wasn't following any set path.

"GoGo, what are you doing out here?" Shun was coming through the same door as the new robot. He had his shades on, as ever when he went outside.

"I could say the same to you." GoGo closed the control programme and let the supply drone roll onto its task. "Something interrupted the printing for my prototype, so I came to check. What are yo doing?"

"I saw you out here and was concerned..." he began, but a clatter from behind cut him off. The little robot was back, loaded down with something and still taking a erroneous path. It rolled past GoGo and she saw what it carried.

"My wheels?" They were the small grey wheels that were manufactured for robots and drones used by the emergency services. The 'bot carried on and went through a door. "What is that thing doing with my wheels?" She followed it through another door. Shun trailed behind.

Inside the building the robot trundled on. It had entered a little used part of the building, an area full of stock parts for the historic cars Mifune owned. It had been spare space in the development workshop that the company had turned over for "artefact" archives. GoGo had looked around in her first week for the novelty of combustion engine parts in this age of hydrogen and electricity but not been around since.

The room was large but occupied with tables loaded with laid out engine parts in special oil and covered in heavy cloth. One tall covered object stood between them and something making a regular noise.

"Are either of us supposed to be in here?" Shun asked, a sarcastic bite to his tone.

"That robot isn't supposed to be around at all." GoGo replied. The regular sound was that of an operational machine near the back of the room.

"So we send security." Shun said as she walked past the last loaded table. Hidden behind was a painting machine and the robot loaded down with grey wheels. One by one the wheels were taken from the robot and put into the manufacturing unit. They then were placed out of the machine further away after a few moments.

"Wait..." GoGo looked at the stack of wheels being placed out by the manufacturing unit, she'd noticed something. Shun was close behind her now but she paid little regard to her colleague. These repainted wheels were a familiar shade of orange.

The orange that Hayai's 'bots were. As she watched, another robot arrived and took a box of the wheels away and through a door. As it opened GoGo caught a glimpse of more machines; machines assembling what looked to be some bulbous orange 'bots. "What?" She began but a feeling of danger to her left had her moving aside. Something swung past where her head had been.

Shun was holding a wrench, one of the big ones. "I'm not going to be found out! You aren't going to give me away! Not you!"

"What?" GoGo dodged a wild swing from Shun, she was hoping to get closer to the wheels. "What have you been doing? Supplying a criminal?"

"No! No! I am not going to be found out, not by _you_." Shun looked enraged. He swung the wrench again and GoGo dodged.

'Okay, need to get one or two of those wheels. I can throw them and hopefully knock him down.' GoGo kept her distance from the swinging wrench and tried to move towards the box of unpainted wheels. "What are you doing, getting them set up for Hayai? Does he pay you, give you a cut?" GoGo was frustratingly cut off from her best chance of escape.

"Setting it up? Setting it up!" Shun yelled. "I did it all. It was supposed to implicate you!" He thrust forward and GoGo jumped back.

"Set me up as the one giving a tech-criminal some kit?" GoGo scowled, she didn't like Shun for his sleezy pick-up artist style but she'd not pegged him as criminal. He'd seemed too much of a spineless creep for that.

"You're one of the SHIELD ones aren't you?" Shun ranted, ignoring her. "I set it all up and the bosses still kept you on. "She's trustworthy, we know it can't be her!" He was closing on her, she was too far from the wheels and without her own she was too slow. "You ruined everything. Missy hotshot SFIT graduate! I was supposed to be the star! It was going to be me, MY car. MY design. MINE!"

GoGo ducked another swing and rolled. He had reach on her, but she was trained, faster and smaller. Not to mention cooler-headed and more agile. "Hey, I didn't ask to be hired. They called me."

"Yeah, you were called in. Over me. Because they're San Fransokyo home-boys and you're one of them." Shun swung again. "So I created a tech-criminal, took your gizmo and did some crimes. BUT STILL YOU'RE HERE!"

GoGo was aghast, this guy was nuts. She ducked and rolled, finally reaching the box of wheels as she went. Hiding a moment behind the machine to plan the best way to take the criminal down. Shun ranted angrily, he was unhinged but both of them were un-armoured and she didn't want to hurt him . "Sorry Shun. I've got to do this, the police will want to talk to you." GoGo jumped up and prepared to throw the disc but there was no sign of Shun. "What?"

"You might think I am stupid, not one of you genius types." Shun mocked from somewhere. "But I'm not letting you stop me now."

"Give yourself up Shun. I can throw these really well and if you aren't going to stop then I won't hold back." GoGo listened out for his next mocking words, it would be a simple case of throwing a wheel in the direction of his voice. She knew the wheels packed a punch and any hit Shun would take was most likely going to drop him.

"Not going to happen." He shouted, she threw a wheel in the direction of his voice but an impact at the back of her head came unexpectedly and darkness filled her mind.

'He has an accomplice?' Was all she had time to register.

* * *

Notes:

\- I don't think anyone would want to be the guinea pigs on seeing what can beat micro-bots (barring the portal to another dimension method) so the team get some rest.

-Honey, I love Honey. She is a perky gift to this writer. Need to get the taciturn and tomboyish GoGo a nice dress and some exposition? Honey!

-Also, jokes. Honey actually wants there to be lots of babies. As does Aunt Cass. Now is not the right time to say about it, but they're both imagining the cuteness.

-Factories that use robots and drones really do have programmed paths for a lot of them. I have seen the LEGO factory and while it was not Willy Wonka's magical playland, there were these cool robots that buzzed about taking away hoppers full of parts and putting empty ones at the "out" hatch of the moulding machines.

-Shun is based on a character in another film. He got pretty tetchy about losing his "owed" glory.

-No, GoGo is not a pushover but cheap shots can hit hard.

I won't leave this a long cliff hanger. Honest!


	12. Chapter 12

So, I said I wouldn't leave you hanging. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

"The hell..." GoGo grumbled; she realised immediately that her hands were bound and she was on the floor in a darkened space. Her head hurt. "Hayai, wheels for the 'bots!" She remembered then what had happened before whatever led her to here, there were spots and gaps but she'd come into part of the stock-house...

It had been Shun, it had to have been, unless he had an accomplice and he lied? GoGo sat up, a little quickly.

"Ow..." She couldn't check what she was sure was a wound because of the cable ties holding her hands behind her back. Fortunately a familiar click and whirr began behind her and the lights flickered on. Despite the pain and nausea, the slight dizziness and heap of frustration, GoGo smiled. Shun, the idiot, had locked her in a storeroom with the First Aid kit, a kit accompanied by a robotic healthcare assistant.

"Hello. I am Medmax, your personal first aid assistant. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" The puffy white robot was virtually identical to Baymax but Hiro and Krei had decided on different names for the various deployments the units had.

"About a four, but it felt worse when I sat up." GoGo said, there was no use arguing or resisting. Medmax units gave first aid and called ambulances, nothing else even if they were still high level medics.

"Scanning." There was a pause and GoGo avoided moving around too much, her head really was swimming. "Diagnosis: Cranial Laceration, Concussion, Sub-dermal Contusions. Treatment at a hospital is required. An ambulance has been requested." The first aid units always notified the authorities, so someone would arrive to let her out and she could at least tell the police her suspicions about Shun.

"Medmax. Can you call my emergency contact?" GoGo leaned against a shelf unit and, using it as leverage, turned herself around to face the robot. She knew it was company practice to link their Medmax units to the personnel files and her emergency contact would need to know about Shun, let alone her impending admission to the ER.

"Patient Ethel Tanaka: Calling emergency contact." The Medmax didn't read out any of the information from the file, confidentiality and data protection laws applied after all.

六

Hiro was working in his personal lab at Krei Tech, there was a little hiccup on a new project that none of the R&amp;D boys and girls could kick out so he was taking a stab at it. "Incoming Call from: Medmax Unit MifuneRacing-06." His phone chirruped on the desktop.

"What! GoGo's job! Answer it, on screen." Hiro dropped what he was doing and focused on the screen in front of him. The picture came up, showing a bowed head with a purple streak in the hair. The high-definition camera had picked up a worrying tackyness to her hair in places. GoGo was leant against a shelving unit and he could see her hands were behind her back. "Go?"

"Hiro, not much time, ambulance coming... Shun Oiler is Hayai, or works with them." GoGo looked up at the screen and Hiro tried to keep a calm face. Even over the camera he could see her eyes were unfocused, the way she held herself barely upright, it spoke of a serious injury. It was blood on her head, it couldn't be anything else.

"GoGo, what's happened? An ambulance? I can see you're hurt." Hiro wanted to keep her talking.

六

GoGo chuckled dryly, of course wonder boy would be full of questions but her mind was like treacle right now and the throb at the back of her head was making it harder to focus. "Got wanged on the back of the head by that jerk Shun... Orange wheels y'see. Orange wheels, 'n' they should've been grey." She trailed off, sleepy. Sleep looked like a great idea, her head lolled.

"No GoGo, keep talking. Come on." Hiro's voice was coming from the robot, not Baymax but nearly the same. "You haven't told me why you called me."

"'mergency contact genius. These things, robot things... only call emergency connact." She couldn't lift her head but leaning on the shelf unit meant she could look up at the screen and see Hiro.

"Hey, keep awake Go', keep talking. Should I read anything into my being your emergency contact hmm? You had to have set that up when you started at Mifune." Back in his office Hiro was having Baymax track the ambulance on route to Mifune Racing and it was taking so long and GoGo was getting worse so they had to talk. Maybe teasing her would rile her up enough to stay awake.

"'ro, did anyone ever tell you, you have wonderful eyes?" She smiled and sat back, slipping a little, unintentionally knocking her head again. She winced and gasped, slipping further and really not feeling like pushing herself back up.

六

Hiro was about to flip out when finally the door opened and a pair of paramedics followed by a security team entered, captured on the camera of the Medmax unit. "Finally! She's pretty out of it and I'm stuck on a phone not being able to help!" Hiro shouted. Someone cut the ties holding her arms and legs together. As the professionals worked, he could hear their usual words to a patient in the background. A stern looking police officer appeared in the screen, blocking the view.

"Officer Rin." He introduced himself. "Are you the young lady's emergency contact?"

"Yes, that's why you're talking to me through a Medmax. She said some guy called Shun Oiler might've done this and can you tell me please where they're taking her because this is freaking me out!" Hiro was pacing his lab now.

"City Hospital is nearest and the best. The medics are calling to airlift this one. We'll get looking for the assailant now, thank you for that information." Officer Rin moved aside as he looked behind. The medics were wheeling GoGo out on a gurney. "She's in good hands son. City Hospital alright? Someone will also be along to take a statement." The call closed just as the video showed the door shut behind the paramedics.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled as he rushed about to leave. "Call the others, I've got to get to City Hospital." He didn't hang around to hear the reply, trusting his friend to call. Dropping the labcoat he was wearing on a hook and grabbing his street jacket. "Ellie, if anyone wants me I'm gone. My girlfriend is in hospital." He called to a lab technician and ran from the R&amp;D room.

六

With speed that would have certainly impressed GoGo, Hiro reached the hospital and parked up. He ran into the reception in the ER department and found someone to speak to. "Help, my Go'- Ethel Takana, she should have been brought in..." This section was the walk-in area but the kindly receptionist was well used to panicked friends and relatives searching.

"I'll get you moved along to someone who can help." She patted his hand. "Just take a seat, emergency admissions are processed nearby." She picked up a phone.

Hiro sat; trying not to focus on the fact GoGo was hurt or that he had nearly said. "My GoGo." He looked at the walk-in clinic as a distraction.

Since he and Krei had launched the Baymax units nation-wide there were never many walk-in admissions. Most of those who would have gone in the past were now treated fully by a friendly white robot. He nervously took in the room, still hoping the receptionist could give him more information soon. A kid with something glued to his head and arm was sat with his parent, there was someone with a swelling black eye and some people who looked fine who must have accompanied others. Not enough of a distraction to stop his imagination racing to the worst conclusions.

"Sir?" The receptionist was back.

"Yes!" Hiro jumped up.

"Miss Tanaka is with the doctor now. Family can go through to the waiting area." Her words gave Hiro pause. Family. Well, he and Aunt Cass were mostly GoGo's family now; her dad and step-mother were working overseas. He was her boyfriend, that counted as family. He walked through the door that the receptionist had pointed out.

It was like on television the other side of the door. Doctors and nurses moving around with equipment and professional expression, patients being wheeled around on beds, gurneys or wheelchairs and there was noise. Lots of noise. An orderly stopped beside Hiro. "Who're you with?" It was a considerate tone at least.

"Ethel Tanaka. She was brought in from Mifune Racing?" Hiro tried to keep his voice steady, this was overwhelming. At least when there were team injuries in uniform they had SHIELD facilities and staff or Baymax at HQ. This was his first time in a situation like this as a civilian.

"If you want to sit just here." The man was kindly and led Hiro to an area of seats in an alcove, with his bald head and plain scrubs he was like a human Baymax. "Someone will speak to you shortly."

The seats were comfortable enough but Hiro was on edge, GoGo had been in a bad way from what he knew about injuries. The little alcove was only for patients family so there wasn't any conversation to be had. Hiro's phone rang. Aunt Cass was calling. "Aunt Cass! GoGo is in hospital."

"I know Hiro, Baymax called me. City Hospital right?"

"Yeah." Hiro felt his lip jumping and tears gather.

"Sweetie, sit tight and I'll be there as soon as I can." Aunt Cass said.

"Okay." He wanted to say more, wanted to have comforting words but someone was stood over him now. "I've got to hang up. See you soon." He put his phone away and looked up.

"You are here with Miss Tanaka, mister?" The staff person had a tablet computer in her hand.

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada. I'm her boyfriend, her emergency contact." Hiro could hear his voice shaking. Never mind that this was the first time he had referred to his relationship with GoGo to someone outside of his immediate group.

"I see, it is in the information the police shared." The woman tapped some things on the screen. "You can come through, the police want to speak with you later."

"I know. Please, is she okay?" Hiro stood to follow the woman through the emergency room and down a corridor.

"A nasty bump to the head that had a cut which needed sealing. There will be some bruising later. She's under observation for the concussion." They halted at a door. "She was very lucky, a hit like that could have been a lot worse." The doctor, he could see from her name tag, depressed the handle and opened the door. It was a small private room and GoGo was on the bed, sleeping possibly. She still had her work clothes on, but someone had removed her jacket and shoes at least. "We' may need to keep her in overnight, can you contact someone or collect clothes?"

"Yeah, yeah I can. " Hiro was struck again by how small GoGo really was, when she was up and active she had such vibrancy and fierce attitude that she seemed twice her size. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled a little at Hiro, it looked slightly loopy from whatever they had been treating her with.

"After an injury like that, shock is a real risk. If you see any signs let us know quickly." The doctor explained calmly. She had recognised him name and knew he would have a fair knowledge of many medical procedures. "I don't have to remind you about the bed sensors?"

"I've got to keep from resetting them, yeah. I did design these things." Hiro took the seat next to the bed. "Is that all?"

"Indeed. If anything begins to look bad or concern you, hit the call button and someone will be with you." The doctor turned to leave but paused a moment in the door. "Your innovations saved her Mister Hamada."

Hiro covered GoGo's hand with his. "They're mostly my brothers, but thanks. I think she was glad of the Medmax too." The doctor left them alone then. Hiro sat in silence, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Looks like the date is off tonight then hmm?"

"Di'n't mean to get hit on the head." GoGo grumbled. "Hurt without a helmet. Long time since I hit m' head without a helmet."

"Yeah." Hiro threaded his fingers with hers. "What were you doing? You said Shun was Hayai and something about wheels." He left off the comment about his eyes.

"Shun is, he stole my wheels." GoGo started to sit up but stopped and put her free hand to her head. "Ow."

"Hey. You don't need to tough it out." Hiro tapped the back of her hand. "You are actually in the hospital."

"I'm fine, just lifting my head isn't fun." GoGo sounded more her usual self. In her eyes she looked ready to kill, no longer dizzy, but there was some tiredness in the way.

"What happened then?" Hiro asked. "Work is supposed to be safer than missions."

"I got curious when I saw some little out of place robot. It ended up leading through to a store room with a hidden side of re-painting my wheels orange." GoGo lifted her free hand to rub her forehead, she sensed some movement and Hiro's hand took the place of hers. It was nicely cool and comforting, she hummed gratefully.

"So, Shun was getting your wheels in work and painting them orange." Hiro swapped hands to make his position less awkward.

"He also said he was Hayai." GoGo sighed. "He wanted to discredit me so I would get fired and he could have my job."

"You said he was a jerk, you never said he was that bad of a jerk." Hiro looked at the dark eyes peering from below his hand.

"I thought he was skeezy, not criminal. Why I was whacked on the head I suppose. Won't happen again. I think someone else was there with him." GoGo freed her hand and started to push herself up gently, it was hurting her head less now. "But he hated that I got the job over him and didn't realise I am Yellow 6... Poking my nose in was a bad idea."

"Hey, you're a natural born hero type Go'." Hiro smiled, "So you went and did some investigating. If you didn't do that sort of thing, you wouldn't be GoGo." He was feeling a lot more relaxed now that GoGo was up and talking. His phone buzzed.

*Julia has put out a search of Shun Oiler. I'm on my way to the hospital.* He read aloud. Aunt Cass had contacted the others, Honey had sent this text.

"We'll get the creep." GoGo said. She was about to say more certain terms when the door opened and an orderly appeared.

"Miss Tanaka, we have some visitors. Are you alright to have them here?" He pointed to the doorway. Fred, Cass and Baymax all waved.

"Its cool." GoGo waved back.

Once she might have claimed she didn't have a family. It clearly wasn't true any more.

* * *

Fluff I guess. Nothing much to post note-wise.

-Oiler is what a baddie in Speed Racer is called. So Shun Oiler sounded okay.

And that's your lot!


End file.
